Episode 8 Rewrite: A What If Scenario ( spoilers inside )
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: What if I was allowed to do a remake of the Sequel Trilogy? Hopefully, I will tell a story that is both exciting and fun, and that might make a bit more sense. No boring casino-planet in this one and a big fight on Crait at the end! Luke confronts Snoke and Rey finds out who her parents are, and they are not space-junkies! If you love it, or hate it, please leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

_In the words of C-3PO; Here we go again! Another of my "What If Scenarios"! If I was allowed to do a remake of The Last Jedi, this would be it, or close to it at least. This story will not include a boring casino, it will not include space-flying Leia, it will not include emo-Luke but Jedi-Luke ( I hope ) and it will have a fun fight at the end, hopefully. I almost forgot; Hux died in my version of Episode 7, so don't expect him in this story ( lets face it, what was the point of his character in Episode 8 anyway? ). And Snoke is named Creel instead, cos I hate the name Snoke. Oh, and R2 never appeared in my version of Episode 7. Anyways, let's dive into this, shall we! And if you like it, or just hate it, leave a comment in the review section!_

 _A The Last Jedi rewrite_

 **Star Wars Episode 8**

 **The Last Jedi**

 _The war between the First Order and the Republic rages. General Leia Organa's Resistance fighters have joined forces with the Republic in their fight against the evil armies of Supreme Leader Creel._

 _But the war goes badly for the Republic. The First Order is advancing on all fronts and the Republic forces are waging a desperate struggle to keep the tyranny at bay._

 _Their only hope is that Luke Skywalker will return and restore peace and justice in the galaxy._

 **Planet of Tybara:**

We pan down over a brownish-green planet, Tybara, and find a small First Order fleet in its orbit. The fleet fires its cannons at the surface. On the surface, a Republic fortress is protected by a shield that gets hammered by the First Order barrage. First Order bombers flies in and drops their payload, straining the shield even further. Large cannons in the fortress returns fire and in space they hit the shields of the Star Destroyers.

 **Surface of Tybara:**

On a balcony on the fortress stands Senator Holdo and looks up at the terrifying barrage aimed at the fortress, kept at bay by the shields. She is in a somber mood as an adjutant walks up to her.

"Senator" the adjutant says, "all is prepared for the evacuation. All ships are standing by."

"Good" Holdo says and takes her attention away from the barrage overhead. "They should be here any minute now."

 **Orbit of Tybara:**

A Republic fleet exits hyperspace not far from Tybara and the First Order fleet. On the bridge of the Republic battlecruiser _Mon Mothma_ , Leia looks out through the viewports and then speaks into a headset.

"This is it, ladies and gentlemen" Leia says. "Target the dreadnought and take her out. We need it destroyed."

Poe Dameron leads a large group of Republic FT-6 Pike fighters, escorting SF-17 bombers, ahead of the larger ships.

"You heard the general" Poe tells them all. "The dreadnought is the target. Red, Blue and Green squadron, make sure to keep those TIE Fighters occupied. Gold squadron, rip that beast apart."

On one of the bombers, Gold Leader responds with a smile. "Roger that, Red Leader. Gold squadron, keep it tight, cover your fire-zones and let's get these babies in range."

One of the Pike-pilots spots something on his scanners. "Here they come!"

A swarm of TIE Fighters ( in my version, First Order TIE's look like TIE Phantoms ) comes straight at the Republic forces and the battle is on! The battle rages, fighters get shot down on both sides, bombers get shot down. Classic cockpit-views as pilots calls out targets and co-ordinate their efforts. In the end, three bombers make it to the dreadnought and drop their payload and the ship crumbles under the bombardment.

Poe laughs. "Yeah, take that you bastards! Fleet command, the dreadnought is destroyed. I repeat, the dreadnought is destroyed."

On the _Mon Mothma_ , Leia smiles and nods. "Understood, Red Leader" she says and turns to her fellow officers. "Inform Senator Holdo to begin the evacuation. Move in with the fleet and keep those Star Destroyers occupied!"

While the battle rages, two dozen larger shuttles leave the planet and escapes the siege. On the bridge of one of the larger shuttlecraft, Senator Holdo speaks over the communicator.

"General Organa, this is Senator Holdo, all ships have made it safely off the planet. Please, do not put yourself at more risk than necessary. We are ready to go to lightspeed."

On her end, Leia nods as she listens. "Understood, senator. Get ready to jump on my mark." Leia then turns to Admiral Ackbar. "Ackbar, get our fighters back and turn the fleet around. We are done here."

"At once, your highness" Ackbar says and walks off.

The fighters and bombers still alive head back to the Republic fleet and the evacuated shuttlecraft. In his Pike fighter, Poe flips switches.

"Alright, BB-8, let's leave these First Order moofs to wonder what went wrong. Punch it!"

The Republic fleet and all fighters jump to hyperspace.

 **Planet of Ahch-To:**

Rey and Luke look at each other up on the cliffs of the lonely island in the middle of the ocean. Rey hands Luke the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. Luke takes it and studies it.

"Where did you get this?" Luke asks.

"Maz Kanata had it" Rey says, quite nervous.

"Who?"

"A friend" Rey explains. "I was sent here by your sister, to tell you that we need you to come back. We need you to fight the First Order."

Luke grins sarcastically. "Come back?" He eyes the lightsaber and then walks past Rey and away.

Rey is a bit unsure what to do. "You're not coming back?"

Rey follows Luke across the island to a small temple-area. Luke enters the temple and Rey follows. Luke walks into a small chamber where he places Anakin Skywalkers lightsaber next to Darth Vaders lightsaber on a stone table.

Luke turns and looks at Rey. "Who are you? Why did Leia send you?"

"I… I am nobody" Rey says. "My name is Rey and I volunteered to come and look for you."

"I suppose Lor San Tekka sold me out" Luke snarls, unhappy.

"I don't know who that is" Rey says, nervously.

Luke studies her. "No. No, you don't" he then says and walks past her and exits the chamber.

Rey follows him. "Your sister sent me here because the Republic desperately needs you back. The First Order has attacked the Republic and there is all-out war. We need your help."

"To fight a war?" Luke asks, walking through the temple. "I am one man. The Republic has millions of soldiers and thousands of starships. I fail to see how one man could affect the outcome of their war."

"It took only one man to destroy the Death Star" Rey says just as Luke exits the temple.

Luke stops on the stairs and turns. "Yes" he says, sourly. "It took one man. It took one man to kill more than one million men and women serving on that battle-station. I pulled the trigger and killed them all." He turns and walks away.

"Is that why you are out here?" Rey asks and follows. "Is that why you are hiding? Are you afraid of your powers?"

"Go away!" Luke calls back as he walks across the courtyard.

"I need to know" Rey persists. "I think… I think I have that power too."

Luke stops and turns. "And what if you do?"

Rey considers her options, unsure what to say. "I… I need to learn… I need to understand. There is something inside of me, it has always been there, something calling to me in my dreams. I must know what it is."

Luke studies her for a moment. "It is the Force" he then tells her. "It wants to brake free. To freely flow through you. To guide you. To do your bidding… To haunt you."

"Please… Will you teach me?"

"Teach you?" Luke says and his face twists with spite. "What can I teach you? I nearly killed my own father. I failed dozens of young boys and girls and saw them killed at the hands of my own nephew! Teach you?! How can I teach you when I do not understand the ways of the Force myself!"

Luke turns and leaves in a hurry. Rey does not know what to do, so she sits down and does nothing.

Luke enters a small hut and sits down in a bed and sighs. R2 comes to life in the corner and beeps.

"Nothing" Luke says sourly. R2 beeps and chirps. "None of your business." There is a heavy knock on the door. "Go away!" Luke calls out like a grumpy old man.

The door gets kicked in and Chewie steps inside and growls! Luke jumps out of bed.

"Chewie?!" he says with pleased surprise. Then, he realizes. "Where's Han?"

Chewie, Rey and Luke, together with R2, sit by a campfire at night. They all look into the fire.

"So the Knights of Ren have created a small empire for themselves?" Luke says. Chewie growls and snarls. "The First Order?" Luke nods, sighs and then shakes his head. "I knew Creel was ambitious. But I guess I underestimated him."

"Supreme Leader Creel" Rey says. "Who was he?"

Luke sighs. "Twelve years ago, Creel was the master of the Knights of Ren. A small order, but Creel knew the mysteries of the Force. And he had no love for the Empire. The perfect ally in our fight against what remained of the Empire. Too late did I realize that Creel had gone to great lengths to seduce my most prominent student to turn on me."

"Kylo Ren?" Rey asks.

Luke looks to her. "Is that what he calls himself these days? Jacen was my nephew. Han and Leia's boy. They trusted me to teach him. To guide him. So that he could control the power he wielded." Something grim sweeps in over Luke. "I failed. And Jacen destroyed everything and joined Creel and the Knights of Ren. And now… Han is dead, because of me."

Chewie growls, he is not agreeing.

"Chewie is right" Rey says. "Hans death is not your fault. Kylo Ren betrayed you. He joined the Knights of Ren and now their evil oppression is slowly swallowing the galaxy."

"Because I was not ready to teach" Luke says. "Because I thought I knew the Force, but I don't. I know that now. Too late, but now I know. I am not ready to return. Not yet. Not before I understand the great mysteries. Not before I can call myself a Jedi."

Luke gets on his feet and walks away into the darkness.

 **Republic Fleet, Hyperspace:**

Hyperspace is seen outside of viewport. Leia is sitting by a table, drinking tea, deep in her own thoughts, when the ship exits hyperspace and the view beyond the viewport turns to normal stars. Leia turns serious.

Leia enters the bridge in a hurry. "What is going on?"

"Don't know, your highness" Ackbar says. "We simply were pulled out of hyperspace. The entire fleet."

Outside, the fighters are flying close to the larger ships. Poe spots something in the distance.

"Fleet command, this is Red Leader" Poe says. "First Order fleet dead ahead!"

A swarm of TIE Fighters fly in towards the Republic fleet and a battle begins!

Leia turns to a tactical-screen. "Defensive formation Raddus Two! Now! And get us back to hyperspace!"

"We can't re-activate the hyperdrive-motivator" an officer tells Leia. "We're trapped in a high-density gravity-well."

"A gravity-well?" Leia says. "They have an interdictor-cruiser?!"

Outside in the battle, Poe is flying around, killing TIE Fighters. "There, I see it!" he says. "Dead center of the First Order fleet. Four large domes on top of it. An old imperial interdictor-cruiser!"

On the bridge, Ackbar turns to Leia. "We must destroy that cruiser if we want to leave this system."

Leia shakes her head. "It is too well protected. We can't get to it. Not without losing half our fleet. No, we have speed on our side. We'll outrun them. Eventually, we will escape the gravity-well and then we'll get back to hyperspace. Get to work, people!"

Poe is in the middle of the fighting. "General Organa! Admiral Ackbar! I must object. We will take too much damage trying to outrun them. It will never work. We need to hit that cruiser with everything we've got."

"Negative, commander Dameron" Leia tells Poe over the communicator. "You will act as our rearguard as we increase velocity. Our shields will hold and we will be able to outrun them."

Poe frowns and flips some switches. "This is brass talking out of their asses. Listen up, people. I'm heading for the interdictor. If we take it out, we will save this fleet and the First Order wont be able to set up other ambushes. It is a priority target. If you think its worth the risk, then feel free to follow me in." Poe turns his fighter around and heads for the First Order fleet.

On the bridge, an officer walks up to Leia and Ackbar. "General, admiral. Twenty-six of our Pike fighters and eight of our bombers have turned around and are heading for the enemy fleet. Close to half of what we have left."

"It is Dameron" Ackbar growls. "Damn that man!"

"Commander Dameron!" Leia speaks over the communicator. "Red Leader! Turn back right now! You will have no fire-support from the fleet the way you're heading. It's a suicide mission! Abort now!"

"Sorry, general" Poe says, "but we're taking out that cruiser."

The Republic fighters and bombers going AWOL cut through the enemy fighters and then get blasted by the enemy fleet. One by one, they are shot down.

"Come on!" Poe says, seeing the interdictor. "It's not far! Keep those fighters away from our bombers!"

Only two bombers are left as they move in on the interdictor. Poe comes up behind them and guns down three TIE Fighters following them.

On the bridge of the _Mon Mothma_ , Ackbar and Leia follow the battle.

"They can make it" Ackbar says in disbelief.

"Come on" Leia says, hopeful.

A Star Destroyer guns down one of the bombers with its turbolasers. The last bombers moves in on the target, opens the bomb-bay doors and gets ready.

"This is Gold Leader, coming up on target. I've lost all controls. I can't maneuver. Shields are failing. Closing on target. Almost there. Almost there. Lost shields. Starboard engine is on fire. Hull-breach! We've got a hull-breach! We're so close! Get ready! Almost there!"

The last bomber gets shot to pieces and explodes in space. Leia and Ackbar lowers their heads at the failed assault. In his cockpit, Poe is disheartened but quickly shakes it off.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Poe tells the others. "Head back to the fleet! Full throttle!"

A small band of twelve Pike fighters blast their way through the First Order fleet and races after the Republic fleet. They eventually catch up to the fleet and Poe flies into the hangar-bays of the _Mon Mothma_. As he climbs out of his shot to pieces fighter, Leia walks up to him and grabs his commander-insignia and rips it from his uniform.

"You are demoted and grounded!" Leia tells him, furious. "Whatta hell were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?!"

"It was a priority target, general" Poe defends himself. "Now give me back my rank. You know it was the right call to go after that cruiser."

"Like hell it was" Leia argues. "We lost half of our bombers and a good portion of our fighters thanks to your stupid idea. Now we are stuck in this system, chased by the First Order and we don't have any fighter-cover. You better hope we can outrun them, Dameron. Because if we can't, we don't have enough fighters to protect this fleet. We lost good men and women today thanks to you… and for no reason at all. Get out of my sight!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So that is how I would open the movie. Holdo is a senator in need of rescue and we don't have any Spaceballs comedy with Poe calling Hux for Hugs and all that bullshit. We simply begin with an exciting space-battle. And then we move to Luke, because that is what we've been waiting for, isn't it? And Luke has gone into exile to study and to learn, not to die like in the movie. Luke knows he has to return at some point, but only when he considers himself an actual Jedi. At the moment, due to his failures, he feels he is missing something, that he has misunderstood the secrets of the Force. And of course, in this version, we discuss where Creel, aka Snoke, comes from, or at least give him a minor backstory. And then the space-chase begins, and not because they are out of fuel, but because we throw in some good old Star Wars canon into the mix; the Interdictor Cruiser! And now we give Poe an actual reason to disobey orders! Because the interdictor is the one thing that is keeping them from escaping, and that ship can trap other Republic fleets in the future; it is a ship that has to be destroyed! And we understand why it needs to be destroyed. And, when Poe returns to base and Leia snaps at him, it is also understandable._


	2. Chapter 2

**Republic Fleet, Main Bridge onboard the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

Leia, Ackbar and Holdo have joined around a strategy-table, showing a hologram of the system, its planets and the fleets.

"He should be thrown in the brig" Holdo says, dissatisfied. "Commander Dameron has put the entire fleet at risk."

"Unfortunately" Leia says, "we can't afford to keep _Lieutenant_ Dameron locked up. He's the best pilot in the fleet and we need every pilot we can get our hands on if we are to survive this."

"A demotion is not a good enough reprimand for mutiny" Holdo argues.

Ackbar is next to speak. "At the moment, it's all we can do" he says. "Truth is that we need that damned man flying his damned fighter."

Holdo sighs and shakes her head. "Such reckless behavior will get us all killed."

"As soon as we get out of this situation, senator, I promise you that Dameron will get what's coming to him" Leia assures Holdo. "But to do that, we need to escape the gravity-well. We should unload all cargo that is not essential. Have every ship in the fleet dump whatever isn't necessary to keep the ships operational into space." She then turns to Ackbar. "Have you heard anything from seventh fleet and admiral Syndulla?"

Ackbar shakes his head. "All communications are jammed. The First Order is disrupting every signal. We are on our own for now."

"Is there nothing in this system that could help us?" Holdo asks, looking at the planets.

Leia studies the holographic map. "There should be an old imperial base on the sixth planet" she says. "I was in command of the Republic forces that attacked it during the last days of the empire. But I doubt there is anything left there that could be of use to us. That said" she says and turns to Ackbar, "if we are unable to outrun the First Order, we might be forced to seek shelter in that old base. Dig in and wait for back-up."

"If I may, your highness" Ackbar says, "that should be our last resort when all else have failed."

Leia nods. "Agreed. Priority is to get the hell out of here."

 **Republic Fleet, Sickbay onboard the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

Poe enters the large medical-ward onboard the cruiser. He finds Finn floating in a bacta-tank. He looks worried as he studies the hoses and cables connected to Finn. He takes a look at Finns back and sees his spine covered with a long cybernetic replacement that is grafted onto his skin.

"Ten years ago, he would have died." Poe turns around as Maz Kanata enters the room. She continues. "But today, they have the knowledge to save him. Amazing, isn't it?"

"I just hope he will wake up, able to live a decent life" Poe says and sighs as he turns back to his friend.

"I am sure he will" Maz says. "Finn has a strong heart and a stronger spirit. Finn may be many things, but at his core, he is a fighter. He will fight his way through this."

Poe turns to Maz. "You're Maz, aren't you? The notorious pirate-queen."

Maz smiles. "And you are Poe Dameron. A reckless fighter-jock with too much confidence in his own abilities in the cockpit."

Poe nods. "That's me." He turns to Finn in the bacta-tank. "He rescued me from the First Order, back on Jakku. Seems so long ago."

"You may still repay that debt" Maz says. "Finn is not out of the game yet."

"I sure hope not" Poe says and studies up close the state Finn is in once more.

Suddenly, Finn opens his eyes and his body jolts from waking up in the bacta-tank. Poe freaks out by the sudden reaction by Finn and falls over backwards.

"He's awake" Poe says and climbs back on his feet. "He's awake!" he calls over his shoulder.

As a couple of doctors and medical-droids enter the chamber, Maz smiles warmly, glad that Finn finally has come to.

 **Planet of Ahch-To:**

Rey wakes up in the Falcon. Walking through it, Chewie is still asleep. She exits and steps out onto the island. She looks to the horizon and takes it all in. Then she spots a small boat with a small sail closing in on the island. Luke is sailing the boat and has a large, tuna-sized, fish caught onboard. Luke is cutting the fish open and digs out all the guts when Rey walks over to him.

"What's that?" Rey asks.

Luke looks up at her. "A fish" he says. "You don't know what a fish is?"

"I grew up on Jakku" Rey tells him. "It's nothing but deserts and crashed old ships."

Luke gives it some thought and then nods as he turns his attention back to preparing the fish. "I was there when the ships crashed down" he then says. "The day the New Republic defeated Grand Admiral Thrawn. Jakku had vast plains and great forests before that battle. When the ships came crashing down, all life on the planet died out."

"Only scavengers live there now" Rey says. "There are a couple of mining-towns. But mostly only scavengers."

Luke spits the chunks of meat on a stick and heads back to his home. Rey follows him.

"How long have you been here?" Rey asks.

Luke tosses an annoyed glance at her while they walk. "Ten years" he says. "I've spent ten years on this island."

"Studying the Force?" Rey asks.

Luke nods. "Studying the Force."

"What have you discovered so far?"

Luke stops, with the temple in sight, and turns to look at the girl, spit of fresh meat held over his shoulder. "That living in exile has its advantages. For one, you are not pestered by annoying questions." He then continues towards the temple.

"I can feel it, you know" Rey says where she stands. "The Force. I can feel its presence here. Like a whisper or a shadow, just beyond my reach."

Luke keeps walking. "Good for you."

Luke is placing the fish-meat in a pot over an open fire in his home.

"May I come in?" Rey asks, standing in the door.

"And if I say no?" Luke answers and puts some roots in with the fish.

"You can't blame yourself for what Kylo Ren did" Rey then says. "The choice was his to join with Creel. And it was his choice to kill Han Solo. He chose the path of the Dark Side. Not you."

"Chose the Dark Side?" Luke says, a giant frown as he looks up at Rey. "What do you know of the Dark Side?"

"Nothing. No more than what Maz and Leia told me" Rey answers.

"Yet here you are, lecturing me on the Dark Side" Luke frowns. He then puts some leaves in the pot and stirs and tastes. He nods in agreement. "What if I told you that despite being the greatest champion of the Dark Side in millennia, Darth Vader was the one that brought balance to the Force."

"Vader?" Rey says, not really believing it. "Vader ordered the bombardment of more planets and destroyed more cities than anyone else. He was a monster!"

Luke nods. "That he was. Yet, in the end, it was Vader that brought about harmony in the Force."

"How is that even possible?" Rey asks and finally sits down, opposite of Luke.

"Anakin Skywalker, my father, betrayed and destroyed the Jedi knights. A thousand years of peace and justice gone and replaced by the tyranny of the Empire. A thousand years when the Force was out of sync, out of balance, and in disarray. Then came Darth Vader, and he destroyed the Sith, and by so doing finally achieved equilibrium within the Force. As it was foretold. You see, Darth Vader was my father, Anakin Skywalker. And it was his journey, from light to dark, that made the Force what it is today."

"But… you defeated Vader?"

Luke sneers and nods and then scoops up soup with a wooden spoon and pours it into a bowl. "I almost killed him" he admits. "But I resisted."

Rey watches as Luke eats. "Teach me" she then says. "Teach me to resist the Dark Side. I need someone to show me my place in this world. To teach me what it means to carry this burden."

Luke eats his soup and studies Rey. "Are you afraid?" he then asks.

Rey nods. "Yes."

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side" Luke says. "I will not teach you."

Rey gets up and runs out. She walks with determined strides across the island as a rainstorm comes in. She stops and screams out her frustration at the ocean as the heavy rains drowns her!

 **The Republic Fleet, Mess-hall onboard the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

The Republic ships leaves a trail of abandoned equipment as they try to outrun the First Order fleet in the distance.

Finn is out of the bacta-tank, eating a meal for the first time in a long time. Maz and Poe joins him at the table.

"So Rey is off to find Skywalker?" Finn asks, mouth full of food.

"I am confident, she will succeed" Maz says. "That girl is strong in the Force. It will guide her to the Jedi master."

"Meanwhile" Poe cuts in, "we are in quite a mess. The First Order has us pinned down with an interdictor-cruiser and we are on the run. If they catch up to us, they'll shred us to pieces."

"I think I preferred it in the bacta-tank" Finn says and swallows the food down with blue milk.

Then, an alarm sounds across the ship.

Poe sums it up. "Now what?!"

 **The Republic Fleet, Space:**

Another First Order fleet appears out of hyperspace and outflanks the Republic fleet and instantly both fleets open fire upon one another. A large force of TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers attacks the Republic fleet and cause great devastation. One of the First Order fighters is the personal fighter of Kylo Ren who is piloting his fighter with great skill. Kylo is wearing a special pilot-version of his old helmet ( still identifiable as Kylo Ren ).

 **Hangar-bays onboard the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

Poe runs for all his worth through the ship, closely followed by BB-8. They enter the hangar-bay and hurry to their FT-6 Pike fighter. A mechanic, named Rose, jumps down from the battle-worn fighter.

"She's good to go!" Rose tells Poe as he climbs the ladder to the cockpit. "You got blasters only. No missiles."

"Roger that!" Poe says as he climbs into the cockpit and puts on the helmet.

BB-8 gets hoisted into the fighter and end up directly behind Poe inside of the cockpit. Outside, Rose unplugs cables and hoses from the fighter and then gives Poe the good-to-go signal. Poe gives her the thumbs up and takes off and exits the _Mon Mothma_. We follow Poe's fighter out into space and immediately he ends up in a dog-fight and guns down a TIE.

 **Space Battle:**

The battle rages on and the First Order Star Destroyers bombard the Republic fleet, destroying several smaller vessels.

Kylo Ren leads two TIE Fighters on an attack run against the _Mon Mothma_.

"Form up" Kylo says. "Follow me in."

"Yes, sir" one of the TIE pilots replies.

Kylo and his unit flies in close towards the _Mon Mothma_ and blasts a large structure that explodes.

 **Main Bridge on the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

An officer turns around to address the senior officers. "We've lost our main deflector-shield!"

Ackbar turns to Leia. "The bridge is exposed!"

Leia turns serious. She knows what is about to come.

 **Space Battle:**

A Star Destroyer turns its turbolasers and fires a volley. A volley that hits the bridge of the _Mon Mothma_.

 **Main Bridge on the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

With focus on Leia, the bridge explodes and everyone are sucked into space!

 **Space Battle:**

Poe hears over the Republic radio. "The bridge of the Mon Mothma has been destroyed! The Mon Mothma took a direct hit! I can't believe it… Do we know if anyone survived?" Poe watches the burning section that used to be the bridge of the large battleship and is disheartened.

 **Planet of Ahch-To:**

Luke is sitting in the temple, holding Anakins lightsaber in his hands, when he senses Leia's fate. He drops the lightsaber to the ground and heads to the exit and leans up against the wall.

"Leia" he whispers. He falls to his knees and as he opens his eyes, they are moist with tears. "No! Leia!" Luke closes his eyes, reaches out with his hand. "Hear me… Leia."

Slowly, Luke gets covered by a faint blue light. He opens his eyes and sees Leia as a Force Ghost standing before him. She smiles and walks up to him and helps him back on his feet.

"You brought me back" Leia says.

"I needed to see you one more time" Luke admits.

Leia strokes his bearded face. "What are you doing here? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Looking for answers."

"Then let me give you some" Leia says and the two find a stone-bench to rest upon. "We need you, Luke. The Republic will not survive for long against Creel. And only you can stop him. Hiding out here, it is only an escape from facing the truth."

"What truth?" Luke asks.

"About my son. About Jacen."

Luke hangs his head and sighs. "I failed you." He looks up at Leia. "I failed him."

"We all did" Leia tells Luke. "Me, Han. We all failed him. But left unopposed, Creel will wield a terrible power through him. One we cannot stop without you. Come back, Luke. It is time. We need you. And you need Rey."

"Rey?" Luke asks.

Leia smiles and nods. "Teach her, Luke. She needs your guidance. And by teaching her, you will find yourself once again. Teach her."

And Leia's image fades into nothing right before Luke. Luke is on his own in the temple, his head hanging, hand held over his eyes.

 **First Order Star Destroyer:**

Kylo Rens fighter enters a hangar-bay and lands, getting immediate attention from crew and droids. A small, black, BB-unit is lowered out of the fighter moments before the pilot-seat is lowered to allow Kylo to step out. He removes his helmet and reveals to us the absolutely horrible scar that has dismembered half of his face, the eye the scar cuts across replaced by a cybernetic counterpart. The scar goes from his cheek up over the eye, the forehead and stops up on his skull. Kylo turns and looks out through the airlock and sees the _Mon Mothma_ in the distance and its burning bridge-section. Kylo paces, frustrated, rage building up, and he then unhooks his lightsaber and totally thrashes a section of the hangar-bay, after which he discards the lightsaber and begins tearing at the damaged equipment with his bare hands, pulling it apart and throwing parts all over the place. He finally falls to his knees, exhausted.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Right… There you have it. Leia gets killed and persuades Luke to do the right thing! Simply because I know, and we all know, that Leia wont appear in Episode 9, so why not make her part a major influence on the story in this remake?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Republic cruiser, the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

Poe and Finn enter a secondary bridge from where the ship is now controlled and walk up to Commander Marcum, the ships current senior officer.

"Commander" Poe says. "How's the situation?"

"Dameron" Marcum says. "We lost everyone on the main bridge. Admiral Ackbar, General Organa, two thirds of our senior officers. I'm the acting captain as of now."

"So what's the plan?" Finn asks.

"We're still trying to outrun the First Order" Marcum says. "We've lost a third of our ships, but they have pulled back their fighter-craft. For now at least. Unless someone can come to our aid, all we can do is push out engines and hope we can escape the gravity-well."

"We need to get in touch with the Republic navy" Finn says.

"How?" Marcum says. "The First Order are scrambling every frequency."

"So we get the First Order to send the message for us" Poe says.

Moments later and Poe, Finn, Maz and Rose have joined Commander Marcum, Senator Holdo and other officers, looking at a holographic map of the immediate region.

"Senator" Marcum says. "This is where we picked you up, Tybara. The fleet was supposed to hyperspace to here, the Bargoun system. The First Order intercepted us right here, the Crait system. The problem is that the Republic have no idea where along our planned trajectory we were ambushed. It could take days, maybe weeks, before they find us."

"And by then" Finn cuts in, "we could all be dead."

"I am well aware of the dire situation we have found ourselves in" Holdo says.

Poe is next to speak. "Running is not an option. We can't outrun the enemy. We need to contact the Republic navy and have them send reinforcements to get us out of here."

"How?" Holdo asks.

Poe leans against the projector-table. "A small unit takes a shuttle and leave the system and head for the closest First Order outpost. The First Order is scrambling all Republic frequencies across the sector. So we use the First Order network to send a signal to the Republic."

Holdo is not impressed. "A shuttle? How will the shuttle evade the First Order fleet? And the gravity-well?"

Rose takes a step forward. "We hide the shuttle among the equipment we eject to lighten our load. Then we simply wait for the First Order fleet to move on. With our fleet going at full throttle and the First Order in hot pursuit, the shuttle will be outside the gravity-field in only a couple of hours."

Poe nods. "That's when we make the jump to lightspeed."

Holdo looks at them one by one. "Alright" she says. "Jump to where?"

"Canto Bight" Maz says. "A farm-planet occupied by the First Order. A small garrison that guard food-supplies waiting to be transported to the frontlines. And close enough to our troops for a signal to get through."

Marcum turns to Holdo. "It could work, senator."

"How big of a unit?" Holdo asks.

Poe answers. "Myself, Finn, Rose and Maz. I'm the pilot, Finn is the soldier, Rose is the mechanic and Maz… well, she's the pirate."

"Pirate?" Holdo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Maz shrugs. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Holdo is silent as she gives it much thought. Then, she turns to Commander Marcum. "Do it."

 **The Shuttle:**

The Mon Mothma ejects equipment, in the middle of all the debris a shuttle is floating, shut down not to attract attention. Onboard, Finn is going over the equipment, backpacks and weapons and supplies. Rose and Poe are in the cockpit and look out as the First Order fleet passes by dangerously close.

"This is a bad idea" Rose says.

"It's gonna work" Poe says. "They're not interested in garbage. They got bigger fish to fry."

Finn cocks a blaster-rifle. "Let them come. I got a few surprises for them."

Rose looks back at Finn. "A Star Destroyer has a crew of fifty-thousand. Are you going to kill them all with that one blaster?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it" Finn says and winks.

"Calm down, children" Maz says and she returns from the small cargo-hold. "All we can do is wait and see what happens. So let us wait, and see."

 **First Order Star Destroyer:**

Kylo Ren sits in his chambers, his ordinary helmet in his hands. He studies it and then looks up, at the twisted mask of Darth Vader.

"I killed her" he tells the mask. "I destroyed the shields. And I knew our guns would take advantage of the situation. So I killed her. Your daughter. My mother. Why wont you speak to me? You spoke to her. To uncle Luke. Why wont you speak to me?" Kylo gets on his feet and shouts at the ceiling. "Show yourself! I know you can here me!" Kylo begins to pace back and forth. "Am I not worthy?! What must I do to become a Sith?! Renounce the Knights of Ren?! To hell with them! To hell with Creel!" Kylo roars and then smashes his helmet against the wall, leaving it in pieces.

 **Planet of Achc-To:**

Chewie and Rey are sitting by a campfire by the Falcon and eating when Luke approaches them.

"Come with me" Luke says and walks off.

Chewie and Rey look at each other, a bit surprised, and then Rey hurries after Luke. They walk across the island and walk out on some cliffs. Luke, with ease, jumps from cliff to cliff and Rey stays behind, not sure what is happening. Luke turns around and looks at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Luke asks.

"You want me to go out there?" Rey asks.

"You want me to train you?" Luke says and Rey can't believe what he just said. "Then you must overcome your fears. Remember. Fear leads to the Dark Side." Luke turns and continues.

Rey hesitates but then finds courage and begins following Luke out on the dangerous path of slippery cliffs and deadly drops into the wild ocean. Rey slips and almost falls to certain death, but manage to climb back and continues. In the end, she climbs a dangerous cliff and finds Luke waiting.

"Good. You survived" Luke says. "First lesson; trust your instincts. Feel, don't think."

Rey nods, excited and ready to train.

"Alright" Luke says. "Let's see what you can do."

Next, Rey is standing on a flat patch of grass and Luke ties a piece of cloth over her eyes. She is ready, focusing on her breathing. Luke steps away.

"You say you can sense the Force" Luke says. "You can feel it moving between you and objects around you. You can sense it connecting things and items, far and close."

Rey nods. "Yes."

A rock hits Rey.

"Hey! Whatta?" Rey doesn't understand what is happening. Luke throws another rock at her. "Hey!"

Luke shakes his head. "Can you sense the rock in my hand?"

Rey is at a loss for a moment. "I… I don't… Yes, yes I can feel."

Luke throws it at Rey and hits her again. "If you can feel it, why can't you avoid it?"

"I can't see it" Rey defends.

"Yes, you can" Luke counters. "You can see it through the Force."

"But…"

"You can see it!" Luke argues and throws the rock and Rey ducks and doesn't get hit. "There, you see? You can do it."

Rey smiles and begins to laugh. Then she gets hit with another rock. "Ow!"

Next, Rey is climbing a tall pillar of stone that extends out of the ocean. When she reaches the top, she looks down, there Luke is waiting on his boat. On the larger island, Chewie is watching what is going on out on the ocean. Then, Rey takes a step out from the pillar and drops like a spike towards the ocean and plunges feet-first. She comes back up out of the water and desperately grabs hold of the boat.

Luke looks at her while eating fish. "Again" he says.

Rey sighs and swims back to the pillar and begins to climb back up.

Rey comes out of the water and grabs hold of the boat, exhausted. Luke throws the remains of the fish into the ocean.

"Again" Luke says and Rey is not pleased but swims back to the pillar nonetheless.

Rey crashes into her bed and falls asleep. Luke and Rey fight, Rey with her staff and Luke with a stick; Luke defends himself effortlessly. Rey climbs the pillar and hits the water feet-first. Rey crashes into her bed and falls asleep. Rey is blindfolded and ducks one rock after the other that is thrown at her. Rey is climbing the pillar and climbs the top, fighting exhaustion and weakened arms. Rey pulls a rope out of the ocean and through sheer muscle-power drags a large ocean-beast up on land. Rey and Luke fight with the staff and stick. Rey crashes into her bed and falls asleep.

Rey is sitting on a boulder, Luke standing not far away.

"Reach out" Luke tells her. "Breathe. Just… breathe. Feel the Force around you. Inside of you. Between you and me. And just… reach out."

A small rock lifts from the ground. Rey focuses. The rock hovers, moves and is placed upon another rock. Luke smiles and nods.

Rey climbs the pillar, and as she reaches the top, she takes a moment to catch her breath and then she dives, going hands and head first into the ocean! She doesn't grab the boat but instead swims straight back to the pillar and climbs back up. Luke nods, smiles and drinks from a flask.

Rey is practicing with her staff when Luke walks up to her. Rey readies herself for the fight.

"I'm ready" she says.

"Are you?" Luke says and throws his stick to the side, which makes Rey a bit unsure. "We'll see" Luke then says and throws something at Rey.

Rey catches the device and realizes what she is holding; a dual-lightsaber hilt! Luke ignites his green lightsaber and readies himself for the fight. Rey tosses her staff to the side and ignites both blue blades of her lightsaber. She is in awe of the raw power.

"Defend yourself" Luke then says and attacks.

And they fight! Lightsaber versus Lightsaber!

Later, at night, Rey follows Luke into the temple on the island.

Rey then stops. "What happened between you and Jacen? Why did he betray you?"

Luke sighs. "Because he was too powerful. I tried to make him understand that he needed to slow down. That he wasn't ready to learn all the secrets." Luke turns to Rey. "But Creel was more than willing to teach Jacen. To teach him the quick and easy path to power."

Rey knows what that means. "The Dark Side."

Luke nods. "Creel tricked Jacen. Made him believe that the Jedi had to be destroyed to bring balance to the Force." Luke sits down. "Just like his grandfather had done. And like his grandfather… he destroyed the Jedi."

Rey sits down with Luke. "I saw it" she tells him. "When I first found your lightsaber. I saw your temple burning. I saw Kylo Ren. He… He saved me."

"Saved you?" Luke says.

"I don't know why. Or why I saw it."

Luke gives it some thought. "Don't focus on it. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

 **Canto Bight:**

The shuttle with our heroes exits hyperspace and flies towards the planet of Canto Bight.

"This is it" Poe says, sitting by the controls.

They fly past some cruisers and enter the atmosphere and they land out on the wilderness. The small group exits the shuttle with backpacks and blasters and leave the shuttle behind. They walk up on a ridge and look out across a valley filled with farms and at its center a First Order outpost.

"A nest of vipers" Maz says. "Remember, as soon as we have sent the signal, we have to leave as quickly as possible."

Poe slaps Finn over the shoulder. "Piece of cake."

"Yeah" Finn says, not as sure. "Piece of cake."

"Come on" Rose tells the rest and heads down into the valley and the others follow.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, in my version Holdo is not a big asshole. And the trip to Canto Bight actually has a purpose. And of course, Luke trains Rey to become a Jedi. And we learn that Kylo Ren wants to become a Sith Lord. My mission to Canto Bight I envision to be something like we see in Rogue One; a small unit of commandoes deep behind enemy lines. I think that makes for a more exciting adventure instead of the casino version where Finn and Rose saves a bunch of Star Wars horses… I mean, whatta hell?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Canto Bight:**

Our heroes trek cross country and stop in a grove. They watch as a small convoy travel down a road, escorted by four First Order AT-ST's. A large machine cuts across a field and collects the harvest; our heroes run up behind it and use it for cover as they move towards the outpost. At a small ranch, where dozens of fathiers are kept in corrals, our heroes find cover as they study their surroundings.

"We need a way to not get noticed by patrols" Rose points out.

"Blend with the locals" Maz says. "Always a good option."

Poe nods. "I have an idea."

Two fathiers pull a wagon with our heroes on it, with Maz holding the reins. They travel down a road that will take them to the outpost. They travel past two First Order Scout-troopers who are checking papers on a farmer, having stopped his vehicle with their speeder-bikes. They eventually reach a checkpoint, supported by an AT-ST.

An officer in uniform walks up to them. "Papers."

"Papers?" Maz says a bit surprised. "All we want to do is sell fruit at the market. We don't need papers for that."

"Last weeks attack on the shuttles has command skittish" the officer says. "Sorry."

Maz reaches back and retrieves a fruit and tosses it to the officer. "Here ya go. Some proper Canto Bight buwas. Only the best for the troops of the Order."

The officer takes a bit and nods in agreement. "Alright. Move it. Good luck at the market."

The wagon with our heroes moves past the checkpoint.

"I thought we were dead" Rose says and sighs with relief.

"Tell me about it" Finn says and pulls a blanket over his blaster to hide it.

"This is Canto Bight" Maz reminds them. "A farm-planet. The troops here are content with throwing drunk farmhands in jail at night. They have no interest in waging war or suppressing the populace. That is why I knew coming here was our best option."

"What was that attack he mentioned?" Poe then says. "Against the shuttles?"

"A resistance-movement?" Finn thinks out loud.

"Maybe" Maz says. "But if there is resistance here, it will only make our mission all the more difficult to complete."

As if on cue, a rocket slams into a transport-vehicle and it explodes. Blaster-fire hits the convoy from some buildings. Two AT-ST's responds and attacks; two side-mounted medium-cannons opens fire at the buildings and as they close in, they spray the ruins with their chin-mounted flame-throwers. Four speeder-transports move in quickly and deploy six stormtroopers each who in turn gun down the fleeing resistance-fighters.

"Things just turned more difficult" Finn says.

 **Republic Fleet, bridge of the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

Marcum and Holdo study a holographic image of their fleet and the First Order ships in pursuit.

"Three days" Marcum says. "In three days we will escape the gravity-well. If nothing else happens."

"A lot can happen in three days" Holdo says.

"Agreed" Marcum nods. "Our predictions are based on our current situation. Any deviation from our present course, speed or whatever will affect the time-table."

"General Organa mentioned an old base on one of the planets" Holdo says.

"Yes, senator" Marcum says and points at the planet in question. "Crait Six. There's nothing there but salt and minerals. And an old imperial base."

"If we have to, how long will it take us to get there?" Holdo asks.

"Eight days" Marcum says. "But once we get there, the First Order will secure the planets orbit and we will be trapped on the surface with no hope of escape. We will either starve or get blasted from orbit. Either way, we all end up dead."

Holdo sighs. "Tell all ships to eject as much equipment as possible. Even fuel if they have to. In three days, I want this fleet to jump to lightspeed."

"Yes, ma'am" Marcum says and walks away.

But Marcum only gets a couple of steps when an alarm sounds across the secondary bridge.

 **Space, Crait system:**

A large group of First Order ships appears out of hyperspace directly ahead of the Republic fleet. It takes only seconds before the Republic fleet is under fire and TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers race in and attack!

 **Bridge of the** _ **Mon Mothma:**_

Marcum holds on to the bulkhead as the ship shakes from the incoming fire. "Take evasive action!"

Holdo, holding on to the projector-table. "Captain! Get us out of here! Take us to the planet! Get the fleet to that damned planet!"

Marcum turns to his crew. "Helm! Plot a new course! Take us to the sixth planet!"

 **Kylo Rens Star Destroyer:**

An officer walks up to Kylo Ren who is looking out the viewports of the bridge.

"Sir, the Republic fleet is altering course. They will be in range of our cannons in a couple of minutes. We took them by complete surprise."

"Good. Keep up the pressure, commodore" Kylo says. "Move in as fast as you can and open fire."

"At once, my lord" the captain says and turns to inform his officers.

 **Republic Fleet, Crait system:**

The Republic ships desperately try to flee but are caught in a devastating crossfire. Several of the ships gets gunned down and begin to drift. The Mon Mothma takes several hits to the hull. The First Order ships link up into one large fleet, firing their largest guns at the Republic ships that are increasing distance to them.

 **Kylo Rens Star Destroyer:**

The commodore approaches Kylo Ren once more. "Sir, another ship has just entered the system." He gains Kylos attention. "It is the Supremacy. The flagship of the Supreme Leader. He asks for your audience at once, my lord."

Kylo is obviously not prepared for this. "Prepare my shuttle" he then says and leaves the bridge.

 **First Order fleet, Crait system:**

Kylo Rens shuttle leaves the large First Order fleet and heads for a smaller group of vessels, a specialized First Order Star Destroyer escorted by four cruisers.

 **First Order flagship,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Kylo Ren, standing on a platform, is raised up to an impressive throne-room. Large windows give a spectacular view of the surroundings, regal statues standing between each window, gold and obsidian pillars holding up the ceiling. Kylo finds the throne empty, four Knights of Ren standing on guard on either side. Advisors are speaking between themselves, taking no note of Kylo. Kylo turns and finds Supreme Leader Creel standing by the windows at the far front of the large chamber. Creel is dressed in his golden robes, resting against a cane. He is joined by a falleen dressed in a posh admirals uniform, covered in medals and emblems.

"Ah! Lord Commander!" Creel says and slowly limps towards Kylo. "I came to personally congratulate you on your victory here. The destruction of Leia Organa! I am impressed. I knew you were destined for greatness. That your powers could shape the future of the galaxy. And now, we are that much closer to our goal, with the death of General Organa."

"It was only made possible through your guidance, master" Kylo says and kneels.

"The death of Leia is a great blow to the Republic" Creel grins viciously. "A tragedy they will never recover from." He then turns to the falleen. "Your plan has worked without flaw, Grand Admiral Armitage. Organa came rushing to the aid of Senator Holdo. And Kylo Ren was able to trap them all in this lonely and remote place, far from their friends. Very good, grand admiral, very good indeed."

Kylo gets back on his feet as Creel limps towards his throne, followed by Armitage and Kylo.

"Holdo is rumored to become the Republics next chancellor" Armitage explains. "I knew the Republic would send their best to rescue her. That meant General Organa and Admiral Ackbar."

Creel chuckles menacingly as he walks the last steps to his throne and sits down, relieved to rest his aching body. "I congratulate the both of you. Your strategy, grand admiral, will ensure our victory over the Republic. And your fierce prowess in battle, lord commander, has ensured the destruction of one of our most dangerous enemies. Victory is within our grasp and the prize is the galaxy."

"Forgive me, master" Kylo says, "but all we know is that Leia has been killed. We still don't know if Ackbar or Holdo are dead or still alive."

"If they are alive" Armitage says, "they will soon be dead. They will not escape this system and the Republic will not find them in time to rescue them. My plan will not fail, unless those who carry it out are incompetent."

"Enough bickering" Creel says and silences his two commanders. "You have both done well. Now it is time to end the Republic and kill Holdo. Without her, planets and entire systems will be ready to discuss their unconditional surrender to me, and then the Republic will fall apart. Without Leia, they can not stop me. Kill Holdo, and we have won this war."

 **Canto Bight:**

The First Order outpost is surrounded by a small town. Our heroes climb some stairs that takes them up on a roof of a small building. From the vantagepoint, they have a good view of the outpost itself. Poe picks up a magnocular and studies the outpost.

"That's the antenna-cluster we need to hook up to" Rose says and points. "At the top of that communications-tower."

Finn looks on as a convoy enters the outpost. "Those food-transports could get us inside."

Poe nods. "Finn's right. We dress up as local farm-boys, delivering food to the First Order. Once inside, Rose can do her thing."

Maz points. "That landing-pad will provide us with our escape. Once the signal is sent, we hijack a First Order shuttle and go to lightspeed as soon as we have left the planet."

Poe returns the magnoculars to his belt. "Alright… Let's do this."

A truck, loaded with crates, approaches the outpost on a dusty road. Poe and Rose ride a fathier each at a gallop and ride up next to the truck and jump onto it. Climbing along the truck on the outside, they reach the driver and his friend, stunning them both with their blasters.

The truck, with Maz and Finn up front, Finn driving, moves through the town and reaches the outpost. A bridge crosses a moat and on the bridge, they are stopped by troops. An officer walks up to Finn in the drivers-seat.

"What are you selling?" the officer asks.

"Food" Finn says. "You know. Food… stuff."

"What kind of food stuff?"

"Oh, you know, all the good stuff. The best" Finn says, obviously not an experienced liar. "The best food on all of Canto Bight."

"Is that so?" the officer says and then turns to his troops. "Search it."

Maz is not pleased. "You're a special boy, aren't you?"

Finn frowns. "Shut up" he says and places his hand on the blaster in his holster. The stormtroopers search the truck and the cargo. In the end, the officer turns to Finn.

"Alright, head to warehouse sixteen and unload. You'll get payed at the adjutants office. Move along."

Finn and Maz look at each other a bit surprised but then drive into the outpost. Behind them, clinging to the bottom of the bridge, are Poe and Rose. They carefully begin to climb their way across the moat, hanging from the bridge.

Finn and Maz watch as First Order workers unload the crates from their truck. Finn receives a receipt from an officer. Finn and Maz react to three larger troop-transports flying in over the outpost, landing over on the landing-pad.

"Reinforcements?" Finn says.

Maz nods. "Most likely. Looks like the resistance on this planet has managed to disrupt the supply-lines going to the front. The First Order knows that a hungry army is a defeated army."

Over by the landing-pad, officials from the outpost and the planets governor stand in wait as the large troop-transports land. Exiting one of the transports is none other than Captain Phasma! She walks straight up to the governor.

"Governor Kelpie" Phasma says. "You will provide me with every intel you have on the insurgents operating on this planet. Your incompetent handling of this problem has put our troops in danger and the war-effort might suffer as a consequence. As of now, I am in command of all our forces on Canto Bight."

"Of course, captain" Governor Kelpie says. "All hail the Supreme Leader."

Phasma walks past the governor and his retinue, followed by hundreds of stormtroopers.

 **Planet of Achc-To:**

Rey is sitting in the temple in meditation. Luke is watching. A good two or three dozen mechanical pieces float into view, together with two blue-glowing kyber-crystals. With the Force, Rey assembles the dual-lightsaber Luke gave her. But then, as she is about to connect the two hilts into one, she drops them.

"What happened?" Luke asks.

Rey looks like she's seen a ghost. "I saw… I saw something. Finn. He's awake. He's walking into a trap. They're all going to die. All of them."

Luke nods. "Yes. Yes, they are."

"I have to go back. I have to save him. I have to try and save them all."

"It's too early" Luke tells her. "You're not ready. Going back now, you will not have the strength to resist the Dark Side. You will use your powers for good, but in the end you will become corrupt and fall to the temptations of the darkness. Just like my father. Just like my nephew."

"If I don't go they will all die!" Rey argues.

"And if you go, Creel will win!" Luke counters. "If you go back now, you will become a pawn of Creel and he will conquer the galaxy! How many will die then?"

"Then come back with me" Rey says. "Come back with me, train me, teach me, keep me on the right track. Come back with me and fight Creel. Fight the Knights of Ren."

Luke sighs, gives it some thought and then turns to Rey. "And fight Kylo Ren? Fight my nephew?"

"If you don't" Rey says, "what hope do we have?"

Luke hangs his head. "I'm sorry. But I'm not ready" he says and leaves.

Luke walks down some dark stairs and enters the darkest reaches of the temple, torn by the choice he has to make.

"Young Skywalker…"

Luke turns and finds himself face to face with the Force Ghost of Yoda.

"Master Yoda" Luke says.

"It does me good to see you again, my young apprentice."

"All these years I spent on this island, and only now do you appear?"

"Only now, a reason I had" Yoda replies.

"Really?" Luke says, a bit annoyed. "I was lost, on my own, unable to interpret the will of the Force. And you had no reason to help me? To guide me?"

Yoda sighs and shakes his head. "Almost forty years has past, and still you have not grasped what I taught you on Dagobah."

"What did you teach me?" Luke asks, annoyed. "I would like to know, because I obviously forgot."

"That you must unlearn, what you have learned" Yoda reminds Luke. "What you think, truth is, not necessarily true is. Let go of your fears, you must. Advice you gave the girl. Good advice it is."

"Advice she refuses to listen to. Just like Jacen refused to listen. And now, she will repeat the same mistakes that Jacen did. And I have repeated the same mistakes I did when I trained Jacen and now both of them will turn to the Dark Side and lay waste to the galaxy!"

"The greatest teacher, failure is" Yoda tells Luke. "So teach her your mistakes, tell her of your failures. Only then will she grow beyond what you have become. Confidence is something a teacher must give the student. But trust, that is something only a father can give."

Luke sighs. "So it is true? Jacen let her go?"

Yoda nods. "Creel controls him. But has not destroyed him. Not yet. The girl, she can reach him. If you, Vader could reach, then she can reach young Solo."

Down by the Falcon, Rey walks over to Chewie, carrying a backpack over her shoulder. R2 is standing with them. Rey looks one last time up at the island and then turns back to Chewie.

"Come on, Chewie. It's time to go home. We have not much time."

They are just about to walk up the ramp to get onboard, when Luke calls out to them.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Rey walks down the ramp as Luke walks up to her. "I can't stay here" she tells him. "I have to go back. I can't abandon my friends when they need me the most."

"I agree" Luke says. "But Creel is a dangerous enemy. You don't have the strength to face him. Confront him and he will turn you to the Dark Side."

"I wont hide from him" Rey says. "If I hide, he will win. Someone has to stand up to him and face him. If Creel is killed, the First Order will fall apart. There will be nothing left to hold it together."

"You're absolutely right" Luke says and walks past her and gives Chewie a pat on the shoulder. "So let's get going" he says as he walks onboard the Falcon.

R2 beeps wildly and Chewie growls happily. Rey hurries after Luke and catches up to him in the lounge-area.

"You're coming with us? You're coming back with us?"

Luke nods. "It is time."

Luke enters the cockpit on his own and starts up the ship. He finds the dice hanging in the cockpit and smiles.

"Han, old friend" Luke says, "one last adventure."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _I just realized that I have forgotten C-3PO and BB-8! I guess C-3PO got killed when the bridge of the Mon Mothma got blown apart. But BB-8 is of course with Poe and the others on Canto Bight, helping them out with that mission. Can't believe I forgot about the little guy. But besides that, the big change is of course Luke deciding to return with Rey to fight the Knights of Ren. So if you enjoy my version of the Last Jedi and agree with the changes I've made, or if you hate it all, leave a comment; comments are always fun, good or bad._


	5. Chapter 5

_So BB-8 is on the mission to Canto Bight. When Poe and Rose climb down under the bridge, BB-8 has followed with them and is hanging from two tow-cables, and as the other two climb under the bridge, BB-8 uses the two-cables to "zipline" across._

 **Planet of Canto Bight:**

Poe, Rose and BB-8 are hiding inside the outpost behind some stacked crates.

"You said this would be a small outpost" Rose says upset. "This place is crawling with soldiers!"

"Please, this is nothing" Poe says. "A garrison of a couple of hundred troops, nothing more. Me and Finn managed to escape a Star Destroyer. How many crew do they have? You said, what, fifty-thousand? This is a walk in the park."

"You know, one day that cocky attitude will get you killed" Rose mutters.

Poe gives her a smile. "I have no plans on dying, so don't worry about it."

Poe, Rose and BB-8 sneak through the outpost and reach the bottom of the communications-tower. BB-8 rolls up to a door and hooks up to a doid-socket and opens the door. Poe and Rose peek inside and find a ladder going up the tower. Both are startled as Finn and Maz links up with them.

"We've got trouble" Finn says. "The First Order just sent in reinforcements. Looks like the resistance at this place is more trouble than we thought."

"No matter" Maz says. "We stick to the plan."

"Right" Rose nods. "I'll get up to the array and transmit a signal to the Republic using a First Order frequency."

"I'll keep watch" Finn says.

"And me and BB-8 will secure transport out of here" Poe says.

Poe and BB-8 sneak off and Rose begins to climb the ladder, while Finn and Maz hide, keeping watch. Rose reaches the top of the tower and steps out onto the platform with the antenna-cluster; she steps up to a computer-console and opens a panel and begins to rearrange the components. Poe and BB-8 make it across the outpost and reach the landing-platform where they sneak onboard a shuttle.

"This will do just fine" Poe says and sits down in the pilot-seat. "BB-8, hook up to the computer and see if you can find some codes or something that we can use to take off without drawing attention to ourselves."

BB-8 beeps and links up with a droid-socket.

At the top of the communications-tower, Rose is forced to hide as a patrol-craft flies past. Once it has moved on, she continues working on the computer-console. At the bottom, Finn and Maz are keeping watch.

"What are you two doing here?"

Finn and Maz turn and find themselves spotted by two stormtroopers.

"We, uh" Finn says and thinks, "We… We are lost. We were looking for the adjutants office. We just delivered some best stuff food to warehouse sixteen."

"That's at the other end of the base at the administrations-building" the troopers tells them. "Follow us, we'll take you there."

Escorted by the two stormtroopers, Finn and Maz make it through the outpost towards the adjutants office. They reach the building and approach the main entrance.

"Get inside" the trooper tells Finn and Maz, "head down the corridor. Third door on the right."

"Thank you" Finn says with a smile and gives the troopers are wave. "Much appreciate it."

"You've shown us the true face of the First Order today" Maz smiles and waves as well.

The troopers walk away and Finn turns to Maz. "We have to get back, right now, before something else happens."

At that point, the door to the administrations-building opens and Finn and Maz find themselves standing face to face with Governor Kelpie, his staff, a dozen stormtroopers and Captain Phasma!

"FN-2187" Phasma says and all troopers takes aim at Finn and Maz. "What an unexpected pleasure."

Finn and Maz have no choice but to hold their hands in the air in surrender.

In the shuttle, Poe has ducked under the controls and is currently hot-wiring the shuttle. "Ha! There you go. Told you I could by-pass the security-codes."

At that moment, six stormtroopers enter the shuttle and aim blasters at Poe and BB-8. "Halt! Drop your weapon, resistance-scum!"

Reluctantly, Poe drops his blaster and he and BB-8 surrender.

Poe and BB-8 are thrown into the same cell as Maz and Finn, all except BB-8 have cuff-binders on. BB-8 has a restraining-bolt attached to his head.

"I knew it" Poe says. "I knew you would get us caught."

"Why would we get us all caught?" Finn asks a bit annoyed.

"Come on" Poe says, "it's obvious you're the weakest link in this outfit."

"I'm..?" Finn can't believe it. "I'm the weakest..? Says the guy who got his ass caught by the First Order on Jakku and only escaped thanks to me!"

"I would have figured something out" Poe claims. "I always figure something out."

"Ok, genious" Finn says. "Then figure out how we get out of this mess."

"Calm down, the both of you" Maz cuts in. "Only if we work together can we get out of this predicament. Have faith. Rose is still out there. There's still hope."

At that point, the door opens and Phasma and two troopers throws Rose into the cell, she too in cuff-binders.

Phasma looks at the prisoners. "If there's more of you, we will find them. We have already located your ship out in the wilderness. Once the base is secure, interrogations will begin. I'm looking forward to it." Phasma turns and leaves with the troopers.

Poe looks at Maz. "Still hope, huh?"

 **Crait system:**

The First Order fleet bombards the Republic fleet, managing to destroy two more Republic vessels.

On the bridge of the Supremacy, Kylo Ren watches the Republic ships getting blasted in the distance. He turns and finds Grand Admiral Armitage sitting in the command-chair on the bridge of the ship.

"This will soon all be over" Armitage says, smiling a fierce reptilian smile. "Holdo has no place to run and soon she will have no ships left."

"We've spent days chasing her already" Kylo says. "Each day that passes, we run the risk of the Republic finding us and coming to her rescue."

"Not likely" Armitage says. "The Republic are kept busy by our other forces along the entire front. This is a forgone conclusion. All according to my design. The Supreme Leader knows this and he will reward me accordingly. Thank you, lord commander, for helping me elevate my position in the eyes of the Supreme Leader."

"The Supreme Leader is wise" Kylo says, obviously annoyed and agitated, and leaves the bridge.

 **The Millennium Falcon:**

The Falcon shoots through hyperspace. In the lounge-are, Rey is practicing using the Force, moving tools and gear and building small towers. Chewie and Luke are playing sabacc by the table. R2 enters the room and whistles and beeps and gains everyone's attention. A smaller robot on wheels follows R2; an antenna extending from R2's head turns back and forth and through it R2 controls the movements of the smaller robot.

"Good work, R2" Luke says. "Try to increase the range of your control-signal. Just to be on the safe side." R2 replies with a series of beeps and sounds. Chewie growls. "Trust me, it'll work. It's the best plan we've got, isn't it?"

Rey turns to Luke. "How will we find Creel? How do you know where to go?"

Luke offers Rey a glance. "I have foreseen it. Return to your training."

 **Canto Bight:**

Poe is trying to push the cuff-binders off his hand with a foot, but with no success. Finn tries to shake a bar free from the window in the cell, with less success than Poe.

"Guys" Rose says, "come on. I got a better idea."

Rose then disconnects her right hand from her arm; it is a cybernetic replacement! Free of the binders she uses a small laser-torch in the arm-socket to free herself from the binders and then does the same to free Maz.

"Neat trick" Finn says and holds up his binders and Rose frees him.

Poe loses his binders as well and Rose kneels next to BB-8 and extends a tool from her arm.

"Let's get rid of that restraining-bolt, shall we" Rose says and disconnects the device from BB-8's head. Rose gets back on her feet. "I managed to transmit the signal" she then says and attaches her hand to the arm again. "I'm sure the First Order spotted it, but not before it got through their network and was transmitted to the Republic."

"But the First Order now knows that the Republic will help our fleet?" Poe asks.

"I'm afraid so" Rose says.

Maz is next to speak. "All that matters is that we have given our friends a fighting chance. The signal went through and the Republic can now send a fleet to aid them."

"Sounds great" Finn says. "Now we need to get out of here. We need a ship that can blast us past the First Order and get us back to the Republic."

Poe nods. "Well, we can't do that from in here. We need to get going."

Phasma and Governor Kelpie walk through the main building of the outpost and enter the detention-area and find the cell holding our heroes empty, with a couple of guards unconscious on the floor.

"Sound the alarm" Phasma says.

Acoss the outpost, the alarm sounds and stormtroopers run to guard all important places. Our heroes are hiding between some vehicles and watch as the outpost is secured by the First Order.

"Well" Poe says, "the landing-platform is out of the question."

"We need to find a ship outside of the outpost. A civilian vessel" Maz says. "It's our only hope."

"Getting outside wont exactly be easy" Rose says.

Finn looks around and then spots something. "I got an idea."

Phasma is walking across the outpost with two officers. "Double our guards at the landing-platform. They will try and leave the planet. And inform Grand Admiral Armitage of the signal they transmitted. He can expect company within a couple of days."

At that point, two speeder-bikes comes racing through the outpost like two bats out of hell, forcing Phasma to throw herself out of the way to avoid getting run over.

Rose and Poe are driving one speeder-bike each, Finn sitting behind Rose and Maz behind Poe with Finn and Maz armed with blasters. BB-8 is strapped to the bike that Poe is driving. The bikes and the passengers use their blasters to clear out troops guarding the entrance to the outpost and our heroes escape the outpost and race out into the small town. Within moments, four First Order scout-troopers gives chase on their own speeder-bikes. Phasma climbs into a speeder-transport together with other stormtroopers and then joins in on the hunt.

The small town and its narrows streets makes it hard to control the speeder-bikes and Poe and Rose do the best they can to avoid vehicles, animals, people and crashing. Rose loses control and she and Finn falls off, the bike crashing into a building. With stormtroopers close behind, Finn and Rose are forced to continue on foot. Poe stops for a brief moment, but realize there's nothing he can do and continues the escape on the speeder-bike.

Finn and Rose run through the small town, falling into the mud of corrals holding strange animals, Finn getting covered in both dirt and mud ( or is it shit? ) as he falls over. Rose and Finn continue their escape on foot, through animal-corrals and through markets.

Poe and Maz leave the town behind, chased by two speeder-bikes and two speeder-transports, one carrying Phasma. Maz manage to kill one chasing scout-trooper on a bike with a well-aimed blaster-round. Phasma takes aim and fires three shots and manage to hit the forward stabilizer-fin on Poe's speeder. Poe is struggling to maintain control but in the he is forced to make a controlled crash. As Poe and Maz help BB-8 down, the enemy close in and surrounds them.

Phasma steps forward. "You continue to show an incredible aptitude for creating trouble, pilot" she tells Poe.

"So my superiors keep telling me" Poe replies.

"Soldiers" Phasma says, "fire on my command."

The stormtroopers takes aim at Poe and Maz. Then the troopers come under fire and Finn and Rose comes riding a rathier each, guns blazing, and as they ride past, they sweep with them Maz and Poe, dragging them up behind them. BB-8 uses the confusion to roll after the others at full speed. Riding across the terrain, our heroes gets cut off by an AT-ST that opens fire at them, forcing our heroes to evade the incoming fire. The AT-ST chases Poe and Finn who are on the same fathier, blasting the ground around them. Rose and Maz comes up behind the AT-ST and follows it. Maz uses an ascension-cable to hook onto the AT-ST and then hoist herself up onto it. Rose watches as Maz climbs the AT-ST, opens the top-hatch and starts blasting into the cockpit. The AT-ST slows down and Maz climbs inside. Poe and Finn stop their fathier and turns around, looking at the AT-ST and Rose on her mount.

The AT-ST walks into town and heads for the outpost. Inside, our heroes are jammed together in the tight cockpit, including BB-8. Maz and Finn are controlling it.

"This is a really bad idea!" Rose argues. "If they find us, we have no chance to escape."

"Have a little faith" Maz says, sitting by the controls.

Finn is equally hesitant. "I'll show you faith as soon as we get off this damned farm-planet."

"Alright, already" Poe says. "We've come this far. We just have to make it a little further, that's all."

"Oh, is that all?" Finn says sarcastically.

The AT-St approaches the outpost and walks across the bridge and closes in on the entrance and the check-point.

"They're gonna let us in" Poe says.

Finn spots a turret turning to aim straight at them.

"They're letting us in" Poe says.

Finn spots stormtroopers setting up a heavy blaster-cannon. The AT-ST comes to a halt and there is a brief stand-off. The, the troop-speeder with Phasma hovers into view. Phasma and Finn lock eyes.

"Kill them!" Phasma calls out.

Finn growls. "Hold on!"

Finn blasts the turret with the AT-ST's cannons and then sprays the entrance with the chin-mounted flamethrowers. The AT-ST speeds up and goes full speed into the outpost, forcing Phasmas speeder to move out of the way to not get knocked over. As the AT-ST runs through the outpost, they fire their guns at every target available, spraying buildings with fire as they run past. A hostile AT-ST appears and fires at our heroes, but Finn manages to blast its legs, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Nice shot!" Poe cheers as the enemy AT-ST falls over.

A speeder-transports hovers in next to them and the stormtroopers it carries fires their blasters at the AT-ST. Rose climbs up and opens the hatch and mans the top-mounted blaster-cannon; she turns it on the speeder-transport and opens fire, sending a burst of blaster-rounds into it and forces it to crash. Phasma, still in her own speeder-transports, takes aim and hits Rose, sending her falling down into the AT-ST. Poe immediately looks her over and pulls a first-aid kit from the wall and begins to treat her wound.

The AT-ST crashes into the landing-platform and everyone onboard gets rocked around by the impact. They quickly climb out, helping BB-8 as well, and then hurry across the platform towards a shuttle.

Maz issues orders. "Poe, start up the shuttle! BB-8, power up the hyperdrive! Finn, disconnect the maglocks!"

Poe, helping Rose, and BB-8 hurry onboard. Maz guards the boarding-ramp and fires her blaster at stormtroopers who appears on the platform. Finn runs over to a control-console and starts pulling levers. Poe sits Rose down in the co-pilots seat and then sits himself in the pilots-seat and starts up the shuttle. Maz guns down more stormtroopers. Finn pulls the last lever and turns to run for the shuttle. But he is forced into cover behind the console as Phasma appears further down and opens fire at him. Phasma and Finn exchange blaster-rounds as Phasma slowly advance across the platform, while Finn remains in cover, taking potshots at her. Maz is locked in a gunfight with stormtroopers as two speeder-transports lands and unloads six troopers each, while another dozen troopers comes rushing up a flight of stairs.

Phasma comes around the console and grabs Finn and throws him to the ground. Finn picks up a pipe and swings it, striking Phasmas blaster from her grip. Phasma retrieves her Power-Baton and activates it.

"Come on!" Finn growls and goes on the offensive.

Phasma and Finn fight! Swinging wildly at one another, each attack fueled with hatred.

Maz is overwhelmed, forced to run up the ramp and into cover.

Poe frowns. "Come on, come on! Where the hell are they? We need to go, now!"

Rose gets out of her seat and hurries back.

"Where the hell are you going?" Poe calls after her.

Rose climbs into a turret and swings it around, blasting the stormtroopers who are closing in on the shuttle. As she does, she hits a fuel-supply and a full third of the platform blows up, the entire structure engulfed in flames and part of it falling apart.

Finn and Phasma, having been knocked over by the explosion, gets back on their feet and continue their fight. Finn is struggling and Phasma has the upper hand. Eventually, Phasma knock Finn over the edge. She walks up to the edge and looks down into the burning inferno that engulfs wrecked parts of the platform. She turns to walk away, when Finn suddenly reaches up after her, grabs her cloak and drags her down. Phasma falls down towards the flames, while Finn is hanging from the structure. Finn climbs back up and runs on over to the shuttle and gets onboard. Onboard, Finn hits the controls that closes the airlock.

"Ok, go!" Finn shouts. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"About god damn time" Poe frowns and ignites the engines.

The shuttle takes off and leaves the outpost behind.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So that is my version of the adventure to Canto Bight. I think it makes for a more exciting and fun plot than the casino-version we saw in the movie. And the Phasma showdown in the movie was really poorly handled if you ask me, so by throwing that in during the action going on at Canto Bight, I feel it makes more sense and Phasma becomes a real threat, instead of a computer-game boss that suddenly shows up._


	6. Chapter 6

**Republic cruiser the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

What little that remains of the Republic fleet approaches the red and white planet of Crait Six. The First Order is not far behind, landing sporadic fire on the Republic ships.

Onboard the _Mon Mothma_ , Senator Holdo and Captain Marcum are walking down the corridors.

"All ships capable of transporting crew to the surface will do so" Holdo says. "The rest will have to stay in orbit and protect the transports. That means you will have to stay behind with the Mon Mothma, captain."

"My pleasure, senator" Marcum says. "A skeleton-crew will stay behind to operate turbo-lasers to cover your flight to the planet. We'll angle our ships to block the enemies line of sight to the greatest extent possible."

"Good" Holdo says. "As soon as the transports are safely on the ground, you and your men must abandon ship with the escape-pods. I will not accept any foolish heroism, captain. I expect you to come down to the surface."

"Understood, senator" Marcum says.

They enter a large hangar-bay where crew are hurrying to get onboard shuttlecraft. Holdo turns to Marcum.

"Good luck, captain."

"Good luck, senator."

Holdo gets onboard her shuttle and Marcum watch as it, and other vessels, takes off and leaves the hangar-bay.

Outside, we see dozens and dozens of shuttles heading for the planet, together with transports from Tybara and a couple of corvettes.

Onboard the _Mon Mothma_ Marcum returns to the secondary bridge where only a handful of officers remain.

"Deploy the fleet according to plan" Marcum tells them. "We need to provide cover for those transports until they've reached the surface. Let's get it done, people."

 **First Order flagship,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

On the bridge, Kylo Ren and Grand Admiral Armitage clearly sees the Republic ships in orbit of the planet. Armitage turns to his officers.

"Blast them out of my sky" Armitage tells his officers.

The First Order fleet opens fire en-masse!

 **Space Battle, Crait Six orbit:**

Both fleets exchange fire, but the Republic fleet is hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered. One by one, the Republic ships gets destroyed. Meanwhile, the transports carrying Republic personnel to the surface enter the plants atmosphere. The battle in orbit continues and soon, only three Republic ships remain, one being the _Mon Mothma_.

 **Bridge of the** _ **Mon Mothma**_ **:**

An officer turns to Marcum. "Sir, all transports have reached the surface."

"Get to the escape-pods" Marcum orders his crew.

Within moments, escape-pods leave the larger ships and heads for the planet. Marcum, however, is still on the bridge on his own. He sits down in the pilots-seat and takes control of the ship. The _Mon Mothma_ accelerates and turns around, heading straight for the First Order fleet.

Marcum speaks over the communicator. "Tell Senator Holdo that it was an honor to serve with her. I'll try and give you a fighting chance to get out of here."

The _Mon Mothma_ takes an incredible amount of fire from the First Order fleet and as it flies into the midst of the First Order ship, the _Mon Mothma_ is a burning wreck. On the bridge, Marcum sits in the middle of fires burning and the ceiling collapsing. The large Republic ship plows into the First Order fleet, smashing a smaller vessel to the side, scraping the hull of a Star Destroyer. Marcum struggles with the controls. Then the _Mon Mothma_ rams the interdictor-cruiser head on, smashing straight through it. The _Mon Mothma_ is adrift, taking fire from the Star Destroyers, a burning wreck slowly spinning out of control.

 **Crait Six:**

Holdo is standing in an old and dusty command-center belonging to the abandoned imperial base.

An officer walks up to Holdo. "Senator. The Mon Mothma is adrift. Destroyed. Captain Marcum is believed killed in action. He did manage to take out the interdictor-cruiser. The gravity-well has been disabled."

"Damned fool" Holdo sighs. "Prepare to defend this location. Ration our supplies, we may be here for a long time."

"Yes, senator."

Another officer enters the room, Colonel Stammett ( _the engineer that came up with how to destroy the Starkiller in my version of The Force Awakens_ ), and walks over to Holdo. "Senator, we've got partial power up and running. Enough to generate a shield to protect the base. But we have no defenses apart from that. When General Organa attacked the base, her troops took out practically all big guns defending this place."

"It will have to do, colonel" Holdo says.

"We could make use of our corvettes" Stammett says. "They got shields and turbo-lasers. Park them in front of the base and they will give us some protection at least. Other than that, I'm not sure what we can do."

Holdo nods. "Do it. Anything that can stall the First Order. We might be stuck here for weeks. Anything that will make it more difficult for the enemy to attack us will help us survive."

"Yes, senator" Stammett says and walks away.

 **First Order flagship,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Kylo Ren and Grand Admiral Armitage are standing before Creel who is sitting in his throne.

"Your highness" Armitage says, "the enemy have taken refuge in an old imperial base on the planet and have activated its primary shield. The shield is strong enough to protect them from any bombardment. Our only option is to put troops on the ground and assault the base head on."

"And what of this transmission that was sent to the Republic?" Creel asks.

Kylo is next to speak. "A small Republic commando-unit infiltrated the outpost on Canto Bight and managed to use our communications-array to deliver a message to the Republic, informing them of Senator Holdos location and also providing them with detailed information about our fleet. We can expect the enemy to arrive with reinforcements, intent on saving their friends on the surface. Despite it being a clear setback, we now have confirmation that Senator Holdo is still alive."

"I will not accept failure when I am this close to achieving complete and utter victory over the Republic!" Creel growls and hits the floor with his cane, part frustration and part rage. "Leia Organa is dead! Now all that remains is killing Holdo! Without Holdo, the Republic will crumble! Grand Admiral! Prepare your troops for a surface-attack. We will take that base and kill anyone we find inside of it."

"Your highness" Armitage says. "The Republic will most likely send a force that will be strong enough to defeat us. If we stay, we run a great risk of losing the entire fleet. I suggest we withdraw and…"

Armitage chokes, gasps from pain and his body elevates from the floor and hangs in midair. Creel is extending his hand, his face twisted with fury. Kylo allows for a minor smile as he watches Armitage in pain.

"We will not withdraw, grand admiral" Creel snarls. "Not when my triumph is at hand!" Armitage falls to the floor hard. "Our fleet will remain here and our troops will wipe out that base. Is that understood?!"

Armitage slowly gets back on his feet. "Yes… Yes, off course, your highness."

The grand admiral bows, turns and leaves. Kylo ignores Armitage and kneels before Creel.

"Lord commander" Creel says. "Go to the surface. Find Senator Holdo and bring me her head."

"Yes, master" Kylo Ren says, gets on his feet and leaves.

 **Space, Crait system:**

The stolen shuttle from Canto Bight exits hyperspace and enters the system.

"Where's the fleet?" Finn asks, looking at the scanners.

"Gone" Rose says, losing hope. "The fleet is gone."

"But the cruel beasts are still here" Maz points out. "In orbit of the sixth planet."

"We need to get going" Finn says. "We can't stay here."

"It's a blockade" Poe then says. "Look how they have deployed" he points out. "We have friends on the surface of that planet. And the First Order has them trapped."

"So what do we do?" Rose asks.

"What can we do?" Finn says. "They're trapped and if we go down there, we'll be trapped with them."

"We can't just leave them" Rose argues.

"And we wont" Poe says. "Setting course for the sixth planet."

Finn throws his arms out. "You always do that!"

"I'm not abandoning my friends" Poe argues. "If they need me, I'll give them all the help I can."

Maz places a hand on Finns shoulder. "It is what sepparates us from the First Order."

Finn nods. "Fine."

The shuttle heads for the planet in the distance.

"They're hailing us" Poe says as they get closer.

"Shuttle Lambda Six-Eight, please confirm your security-code and your destination."

Poe gives BB-8 a nod and the little droid hooks up to droid-socket.

"Copy that, transmitting security-code now" Poe says.

Finn is nervous. "This better work."

The First Order officer is heard over the radio. "Shuttle Lambda Six-Eight, security-clearance confirmed. Please repeat your destination."

Poe looks at the others. "We… umm… We are delivering supplies to… the interdictor-cruiser. We got fresh supplies to the interdictor."

"The Predator has been destroyed, shuttle Lambda Six-Eight" the radio replies. "She went down an hour ago. Hope you didn't have friends onboard."

"Damn it all!" Poe says with theatrical grief. "Yeah, plenty of friends. Good friends. My best friends."

"You have my sympathies, pilot" the voice over the radio says. "Follow my beacon and we'll bring you in. I'll buy you and your crew a round of Corellian brandy."

"Looking forward to it" Poe says. "See you soon" and he cuts transmission.

"Friendly guy" Rose says.

The shuttle flies in towards the First Order fleet and flies past the Star Destroyers, heading for the planet. On the shuttle, they are contacted once more.

"Shuttle Lambda Six-Eight, you are deviating from your designated flight-path."

Poe tries to sound unknowing. "Really? According to my readings we are following your beacon."

"Lambda Six-Eight, check your navigational syncrometer. You are about to fly past us. Slow down and reboot your systems."

"According to my computer everything is working fine" Poe says. "I'm reading your beacon loud and clear. Are you sure the problem is not at your end?"

"Lambda Six-Eight, with your speed and course you will fly past the entire fleet. Slow down and turn around."

"Roger that" Poe says, doing nothing to slow his speed or changing his heading.

"Lambda Six-Eight, did you copy that? You are flying away from the fleet."

Poe turns to the others. "Hang on. This is where it gets a bit rough."

The shuttle activates afterburners and blasts towards the planet. It does not take long before four TIE Fighters gives chase. Finn hurries back and finds his seat in the shuttles single turret. Rose hurries back, pulls away a panel in the floor and climbs down.

"I'll give you all the engine-power I can cram out of this bucket of bolts!" Rose shouts back at the cockpit.

"Do it!" Poe shouts back.

Finn swings the turret around. "Hang on! Here they come!" he says and opens fire.

The TIE Fighters fly in and opens fire, the shuttle taking several hits. Finn manages to gun down one of the fighters.

"Got ya, you bastard!"

The shuttle takes several hits.

"Losing shields!" Poe informs the rest.

Rose is doing her thing. "I'll try and give you some more!"

Finn tracks a TIE but misses. Another TIE Fighter locks on to the shuttle and opens fire, ripping one of the wings to shreds.

"Lost stabilizers!" Poe says.

"Doing my best!" Rose shouts.

Finn manage to gun down another of the TIE Fighters. "Yeah! Take that!"

The hull of the shuttle takes several hits and the shuttle leaves a trail of smoke. Onboard, Maz hurries over with a fire-extinguisher and puts out a fire.

 **Crait Six:**

The two TIE Fighters follows the shuttle into the atmosphere. The shuttle takes some more hits.

"We're in trouble" Poe says as he struggles to maintain control.

Rose does her best to compensate their damage by rerouting power and replacing parts. Finn fires his guns but hits nothing.

Maz sits down next to Poe. "There's a shield activated around that mountain. You have to get below it."

"Got it" Poe says, trying to fly the shuttle.

The two TIE Fighters veers off and leaves, much to Finn's surprise. "They ran!" he calls back to the others. "The TIE Fighters, they turned around and left."

Maz checks her controls. "You have to get below the shield."

"I know" Poe says.

"You have to get below the shields."

"I know, damn it!"

The dorsal fin of the shuttle hits the shield as they fly in under it, forcing Poe to wrestle his controls to keep the shuttle from crashing. Rose does her magic.

"Shutting down all systems and rerouting power to flight-stabilizers and hover-cells!" she calls out.

"Roger that!" Poe replies.

The shuttle closes in on the mountain and the base-defenses. Signs of a battle having taken place twenty-five years earlier are evident everywhere. The shuttle comes in low, its fins plowing through the top-layers of the surface, sending up great plumes of red soil. Eventually the shuttle crashes and slides along the ground, plowing up a great ditch, white salt and red soil thrown high into the air behind the ship. Eventually, it slides to a stop. They all climb outside.

Maz turns to Poe. "Greatest pilot in the Republic navy, that's what they told me. I'm not so sure."

"Considering anyone else would have crashed and you all would have died" Poe says, "I think I did ok with that landing."

Rose sighs and shakes her head. "We don't have time for this. Come on."

They all run towards the mountain and the base. The small group of heroes enter the base via a large crack in the main gate, the crack made when the Republic bust into the base decades before. Inside, they are met by Holdo and other survivors.

"I'm glad you made it" Holdo says with a smile.

"The signal was sent, senator" Poe says. "With a little luck, help wont be far off."

"We can only hope, commander" Holdo says. "We're all that's left. Two thousand men and women. We don't have enough ships to get us out of here. Without outside help, it's all over."

"We'll give them a fight, ma'am" Rose says. "They'll regret coming here."

Maz nods. "The young mechanic is right. We owe it to those we have lost to keep fighting."

"We have set up the defenses we can" Holdo says. "I'm not sure what else we can do."

Finn looks at their surroundings. "We'll scavenge what we can. What ever the imperials left behind, we'll have to make use of it."

Poe nods. "Let's get to work."

Later, Colonel Stammetts guides Rose, Poe and Finn through a corridor. "We found them just now. Intact and operational as far as I can tell." They step through a doorway and enter a large, dark, cavernous room. Stammetts aims a flashlight at something big. "What do you think?"

Finn rests his hands on his hips and smiles. "This will do just fine." Finn turns to the others, massive grin on his lips. "They'll never expect this."

"I don't know" Rose says. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Poe allows a smile to slowly grow on him. "I don't."

 **First Order flagship,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

A holographic map of the imperial base on the ground is depicted on the bridge of the ship. Two Republic corvettes are seen parked in front of the base. Watching the hologram are Kylo Ren and Colonel Relmar and a couple of lieutenants.

Kylo points at the two corvettes. "Their corvettes have been placed to act as defensive-positions. They have shields and turbo-lasers, and their hull is thick enough to be impressive in a ground-battle. We'll have to treat them as heavy fortifications. We need to take them out before we can assault the base itself. Colonel Relmar, you have your orders. Deploy the troops. I will join you on the surface."

"Yes, my lord" Colonel Relmar says and he and the other officers leaves.

Kylo walks over to Grand Admiral Armitage. "We head for the surface. You will not leave until Senator Holdo is dead. Understood, grand admiral?"

"Understood, lord commander" Armitage says with a frown. "We will hold our position."

"Good" Kylo says with a smirk.

Kylo turns to leave, but then halts and turns. He walks over to the viewports and looks out at the stars.

"Is something wrong?" Armitage wonders.

Kylo turns to Armitage. "A ship is coming" he says, a bit unsure of the whole situation, hesitant and angry at the same time. "Lock on with a tractor-beam immediately and bring it into the hangar-bay!" Kylo then storms off the bridge.

 **Crait Six:**

Four large First Order transports fly in and deploys two First Order AT-ATs each. Other transports unloads three full regiments of stormtroopers with two dozen AT-STs in support.

At the base, Holdo, Maz and Stammetts step out onto a balcony along the mountainside. They can clearly see the First Order army in the distance. Republic soldiers hurry to fill the trenches, setting up heavy weapons, powering up cannons. The large turrets on the two corvettes turn and takes aim.

"This is it" Holdo says.

"As long as we are fighting, there is still hope" Maz says.

Holdo sighs and then picks up a communicator. "Soldiers of the Republic" she says, addressing all troops under her command, "it has been my greatest honor to have shared these days with you. To have witnessed your courage and bravery first hand. Your sacrifice, your resolve, has proven to me that our fight is worth fighting. That our resistance to tyranny is worth the blood we have shed. So I say, let them come. May the Force be with you."

In the distance, the First Order walkers begin to advance.

 **First Order flagship,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Kylo Ren, followed by a dozen stormtroopers, enter a large hangar-bay. The entire hangar-bay is filled with hundreds, maybe thousands of stormtroopers, on the floor, on ladders and stairs, up on catwalks and balconies. All aiming their blasters at one single target. Kylo pushes his way through the small army until he finds himself facing the focus of their attention. The Millennium Falcon has landed in the hangar-bay and the ramp is lowered. Rey is standing on the hangar-bay floor, her face tense and ready for anything. Kylo watches, breathing heavily, it is with great fear and rage that he anticipates what is about to happen. Stepping down from the ramp, covered in hood and cloak, is Luke Skywalker. Kylo and Luke lock eyes as Luke pulls his hood back.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, with the interdictor still active, we cant have a ship hyperspace into the middle of the First Order fleet. Besides, I've already used that plotpoint in my rewrite of Episode 3 as Plo Koon saves Yoda and Obi-Wan from the clones turning on them. Anyways, the big thing taking place in this part of the story is off course that Luke and Kylo Ren ends up face to face. And I think, in my version, it is a much more dramatic sequence of events leading up to that moment, as opposed to the actual movie._


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle for Crait Six:**

The First Order walkers are advancing. The turrets on the parked corvettes opens fire and hits their targets, but the walkers take the punishment. The walkers continue their advance and eventually return fire, their big dorsal-mounted cannons hitting the corvettes shields.

Holdo and Maz leave the balcony and walk inside. There, Poe and Finn are waiting.

"Will this work?" Holdo asks.

"We will give them a fight" Finn says. "I can promise you that."

"Good" Holdo says.

Poe hits a button on the wall and massive blast-shields lower to cover the windows.

 **First Order flagship,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Rey and Luke are escorted through the flagship, twenty stormtroopers ahead of them and sixty behind them. Kylo walks directly in front of the two prisoners.

"What's the matter, nephew?" Luke asks. "Are you not happy to see me after all these years?"

"It was a mistake to come back, uncle" Kylo says. "You would have been better off in exile."

"On that, we agree" Luke says. "But it was not my destiny. Just as your destiny is not to be controlled by Creel."

"The Supreme Leader is wise. I would be a fool to not heed his council."

"You're a fool to listen to him at all" Luke counters.

"And I was not a fool when I listened to you?"

"I made mistakes" Luke admits. "I thought I knew what was best for you. I was wrong. But despite all my faults, I never tried to use you or your powers for my own gains. Unlike Creel."

"The Supreme Leader has been my guide. He has been like a father to me. Without him and his training, I wouldn't have achieved half of my powers by now."

"Powers that had you kill your real father" Luke says.

Kylo stops and turns to look at Luke. "And my mother."

"And for what?" Luke asks. "So that Creel can destroy the Republic? Conquer the galaxy? So that Creel can betray and kill you before you grow too powerful?"

"The Knights of Ren do not betray one another. We are not Sith. We are not Jedi."

"Is that what you think?" Luke says. "Creel convinced you to betray all of your fellow students. Creel convinced you to help murder them all. Betrayal is what Creel does best. He will betray anyone to gain power, and he will not hesitate to kill to hold on to the power he has gained."

"And are you so innocent?" Kylo asks with a frown. "Did you not betray me when you held me back! Have you not betrayed her?!" Kylo growls and points at Rey. "You haven't told her, have you? You know the truth by now, don't you?"

"I know the truth" Luke says. "And you're right. I haven't told her."

Kylo frowns. "Now you know why I turned against you."

Kylo turns and they all continue to walk through the ships corridors.

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **:**

Stormtroopers search the ship, open hidden compartments in the floor and search them too. A black BB-unit rolls up to an officer and beeps and chirps.

"The ship is empty" the officer says. "We're done here."

All First Order troops and droids leaves the ship. A wall-panel gets pushed open and inside, Chewie sits on top of R2 in the miniscule compartment. Chewie snarls and R2 beeps angrily, neither of them happy with the tight confinement, and they get out of their hiding-place. R2 leaves the ship together with the small robot and enters the large hangar-bay and crosses it and moves up to a wall and hooks up to a droid-socket. A small maintenance-hatch opens in the wall and the smaller robot drives inside.

 **Battle for Crait Six:**

The First Order walkers and the corvettes exchange fire. One of the walkers succumbs to the incoming fire and topples over. A command-shuttle, more like a hovering bunker, hovers behind the First Order frontlines and onboard Colonel Relmar oversees the attack on the base.

"The rightmost corvette has the weakest shields. Move up troops to increase pressure on that ship" Relmar tells his officers.

Four AT-ST's armed with a single, large cannon moves up behind the larger walkers and opens fire at the rightmost corvette in the distance.

The main gate to the base slowly begins to open, dust falling from its cracks and edges.

On the First Order command-shuttle, Colonel Relmar takes a step closer to the viewports. "The main gate is opening" he says. "Be ready for an enemy countermove. Have eighth and ninth company standing by."

The gate opens in full and slowly, exiting the base through the open gate, are three old imperial design AT-AT walkers!

Finn is standing behind the Republic soldiers operating one of the walkers, command-periscope lowered. He is scanning the First Order walkers up ahead. "This is Walker One. Remember, go at 'em at full speed. They have the better guns, but nothing beats old imperial vehicles when it comes to thick, heavy, durable armor."

Poe and Rose pilots one of the other walkers.

"Roger that, Walker One" Poe says. "Walker Two is running like the wind."

Rose shakes her head. "More like crawling like a slug."

The three imperial walkers are moving up between the two corvettes.

Finn locks on to one of the First Order walkers using the periscope. "Target locked. Maximum firepower."

Walker One fires its main cannons and hits its target, forcing a First Order walker to take a sidestep to not lose balance. But the within moments the First Order walker continues to advance on the base.

 **Hangar-bay,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

R2 turns and twists his extended computer-link that is inserted in the droid-socket with his antenna sticking out of his head. Elsewhere, the small robot is driving through the airducts and cable-canals of the ship. R2 opens small hatches and at times shuts down laser-grids to allow the robot access to protected areas.

 **Creels throne-room,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

The large, round platform elevates up to the throne-room. On it stands Kylo Ren together with Rey and Luke Skywalker. Creel is watching a large hologram depicting the battle on the surface. As he looks up and sees Luke, he turns pale.

"No" Creel says. "It can not be… You brought him here?! You said you would kill Skywalker! And now, he is here! On my ship!"

The eight Knights of Ren takes a step forward and readies themselves for battle.

"He's my prisoner, master" Kylo says. "I thought you would enjoy seeing him die. Him and his apprentice." Kylo then walks up to Creel and hands him Luke's lightsaber. "His lightsaber."

Creel studies the weapon. "The weapon that defeated Darth Vader" Creel says. "A potent relic." The weapon comes apart in Creels hand until only the green kyber-crystal rests in his palm, the other parts bouncing off the floor around his feet. Creel then looks at Luke. "You were a fool to come out of hiding, Skywalker."

"I was a fool to leave in first place" Luke says.

"You were a fool that you did not realize your nephew's potential. His raw power! I knew that if I did not intervene, the Jedi would do the same mistakes all over again."

"Darth Vader disfigured you" Luke says. "Not the Jedi."

"The Jedi created Vader!" Creel snarls. "With their foolish doctrines and creeds, they made Anakin Skywalker into a monster that burned down the entire galaxy! I barely escaped with my life when Vader came for the Knights of Ren and killed us all, except for me. Now look at me! Disfigured, deformed and crippled. I will not let the Jedi rise and rebuild. And I will not let a Skywalker destroy this galaxy once again!"

"You're afraid" Luke says. "You know that only the Dark Side is strong enough to stop me. But you can not control it. It will kill you. So you needed Jacen to wield the Dark Side for you. You corrupted him and condemned him so that you could wield the powers of the Dark Side through him. You're nothing but a coward."

"Oh, I am strong enough to stop you" Creel frowns. "My powers have grown since last we met, Skywalker. I am more powerful than you can imagine."

 **Battle for Crait Six:**

All walkers exchange fire, the corvettes open fire with their turbo-lasers. Each walker takes several hits. Walker Two takes a hit from a First Order AT-AT over the head.

"OH!" Poe exclaims, pale in the face. "We took that head on!"

Rose points at the viewport. "Cracked" she says.

Poe spots the crack in the armored glass and sighs. "These old imperial walkers sure knows how to take a punch." Walker Two shakes as it gets hit again. "Son of a…"

The two corvettes bring down another First Order AT-AT with their turbo-lasers.

On the hovering command-shuttle, Colonel Relmar studies the battle with a pair of magnoculars and then turns to his crew. "Those walkers are only a decoy. They are drawing fire away from the corvettes. Have our walkers concentrate fire on the corvettes; we must take them out and their turbo-lasers along with them."

 **Hangar-bay,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

A control-room overlooking the hangar-bay. Three officers operate it. One of them looks down at the Falcon, a coffee-cup in hand, and then heads to a panel on the wall.

"The tractor-beam stabilizers are fluctuating again" he says and pushes a couple of buttons. "Have repair-teams look at it first thing in the morning. And make sure they actually do something about it this time." He shakes his head and moves to the door. "I'm getting some more caffeine. You guys wants some?"

He opens the door as he asks his colleagues, but to his grand surprise, Chewie is standing outside of the door. Chewie growls and throws the coffee-drinking officer across the control-room, steps inside and grabs the closest crewman and slams his body into the wall-panels. The last of the crewmen frantically tries in his panic to draw his pistol, but Chewie takes two steps and grabs the man by the face and hits his head against the ceiling.

Down in the hangar-bay, R2 has seen the whole brawl, turns his head around and beeps in a way that he is trying to ignore the savage nature of the Wookie while he is still connected to the droid-socket in the wall.

Chewie moves to the panel controlling the tractor-beam and shuts down several systems, pulling levers, turning dials and flipping switches. He leaves the control-room and as the door closes behind him, he smashes the control-panel on the outside before he moves on.

 **Creels throne-room,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Luke does not seem impressed. "I don't care how powerful you have become, Creel. All I know is, that when you have what you want, you will betray Jacen and kill him, because you fear what he might become. A Skywalker wielding the Dark Side. We both know that is something you can not allow. You fear it. You hate it. And you will kill Jacen before he becomes too powerful."

 **Elsewhere,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

The small robot comes to a stop next to a small ventilation-grid. In the hangar-bay, R2 turns and twits the link in the droid-socket. The robot opens up, revealing that it has carried something with it.

 **Creels throne-room,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Creel frowns, a frown filled with hate and loathing. "You Skywalkers and your arrogance. It was your arrogance that turned the boy against you. It was arrogance that had your sister organize a rebellion against me. And it is arrogance that you think you can come here and challenge me!" Creel then turns to Kylo Ren. "Lord Commander! Fulfill your destiny and kill Luke Skywalker!"

Luke turns and looks at Kylo. Rey looks at Kylo too.

Kylo looks at Rey, at Luke and then at Creel. "No" he says.

Creel is furious! "TRAITOR!"

Luke allows for the smallest of smiles. "You've failed, your highness."

Creel turns to his Knights of Ren. "Kill Him!"

The eight Knights of Ren are about to attack, when Luke makes gesture with his one hand and all eight of the guards fly backwards and hits the walls, the windows and the statues and get knocked out.

"You're on your own" Luke says. "Surrender."

"On my own?" Creel snarls. "The Force is my ally… And I will destroy you!"

Creel picks up his cane and holds it with both hands. The top opens up, splitting in three prongs, and a fierce and wild lightsaber is activated, glowing dark purple! Creel is surprisingly agile when he lunges at Luke. Luke extends his hand and from the robot in the airduct, through the ventilation-grid, Anakin Skywalkers lightsaber comes flying through the air and ends up in Lukes hands! Luke manages to parry Creels strike just in time and the two of them end up with their lightsabers locked, inches from their faces.

 **Battle for Crait Six:**

The weaker corvette loses its shields and starts taking hits to the hull. The walkers exchange fire as well. Walker Three loses a leg and gets hit two more times, toppling it over and it crashes hard into the ground.

"Walker Three is down!" Rose says, looking out from the cockpit of Walker Two.

"Keep going!" Finn says from Walker One. "Keep pushing right at them!"

Walker Two takes a hit to its main body.

Poe shakes his head. "How much more of this can we take?"

"Hopefully a lot" Rose replies, sitting next to Poe.

The First Order walkers keep firing at the unprotected corvette. Walker One and Two are closing in on them ( _The First Order walkers are only slightly larger, as opposed to in the actual movie when they are twice the size of the old AT-ATs_ ). The corvette takes several hits and its crew begin to abandon ship via ladders and lifts. As the crew run for the base, the corvette succumbs to the incoming fire and topple over. Walker One and Two begin to walk in between the First Order AT-ATs, ending up with one enemy walker on either side.

Colonel Relmar lowers his magnoculars. "What the hell are they doing?"

Inside Walker One, Finn enters the transport-compartment where twenty Republic soldiers are waiting.

"Let's hope this works" Finn says as he puts on a harness.

On either side of the compartment, one soldier opens a side-door by sliding it open and a second adjusts a robot-arm/cannon. A cable with a maghook is launched by the arm/cannon and the hook sticks to the armored hull of a passing First Order AT-AT. While Finn begins to attach a link between his harness and the cable, another soldier is already good to go. He slides along the cable over to the First Order AT-AT, and when he reaches the hull, he sticks an explosive on a hatch, turns his head away, the hatch blows open and then he throws in a satchel-charge. The soldier detaches the maghook and swings down in under Walker One, moments before the First Order AT-AT suffers a massive internal explosion that brings it down!

Finn slides over along his cable. He hits the hull of the enemy walker, attaches the explosive and blows open the hatch. As he is about to throw in the satchel-charge, an AT-ST opens fire at Walker One, hitting the open side-door. The cable gets blown and Finn falls and hangs from the cable, halfway down to the ground. Flames and smoke escapes the cracked side-armor of Walker One.

Walker Two does the same thing. Both soldiers sliding over are successful and the result is two First Order walkers exploding and falling over.

"Yeah!" Poe howls. "Take that you god damn bastards!" Poe angles his cannons and opens fire, destroying an AT-ST further up ahead.

From the command-shuttle, Colonel Relmar sees the entire line of walkers. Five of his eight are currently burning.

Relmar turns to his officers, red in the face. "Ignore the corvette! Take out those walkers!"

Finn is still hanging from the cable, trying in vain to climb it.

 **Creels throne-room,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Creel and Luke are engaged in an epic lightsaber-duel! Kylo and Rey can only watch. Creel throws a statue towards Luke, who splits it in a dozen pieces with the use of the Force. The duel continues. Luke throws one of the larger pieces from the broken statue at Creel, who strikes it to the side with his lightsaber. The two combatants end up aiming their lightsabers against one another.

"You see?" Creel says, suffering pain throughout his body but ignoring it. "I have become your equal."

"If that is the limit of your aspirations" Luke says, "you're more pathetic than I thought."

Creel snarls and lunges at Luke!

 **Hangar-bay,** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

R2 hurries across the hangar-bay and follows Chewie up the ramp. Chewie hurries to the cockpit and starts up the Falcon. Officers run over to the control room and desperately tries to get inside in order to stop the Falcon from taking off. As stormtroopers fire their blasters in vain at the Falcon, it takes off and backs out of the hangar-bay and enters space.

 **Creels throne-room:**

Creel and Luke continue their epic duel. Creel uses a Force Push, Luke takes a step back and drops his lightsaber. Creel lunges, stabbing Luke at the chest. Rey and Kylo watch in silence but their faces tells us everything. Luke is down on a knee, Creel is leaning in against him with his lightsaber, the blade aimed at Luke's chest. But Luke is not dead, not even wounded. With both hands, Luke is blocking the purple lightsaber from impaling him through the chest; an incredible display of raw power!

( _You might recognize this from the fight between Darth Malgus and Satele Shan on Alderaan. And yes, that served as inspiration for this scene/moment. I mean, how awesome would it be to have seen Luke Skywalker pull that off while fighting Snoke? )_

Luke's lightsaber, lying on the floor, flies through the air and ignites. Creel swings his weapon and blocks the deadly attack and Luke catches his lightsaber in his hands once more.

"Impressive" Creel says. "Blocking my strike and then attacking me from behind. Your powers have grown too. By now you must realize that I can anticipate your every move. As you can anticipate all of mine. We can go on like this forever. We are equals! Our powers are equally impressive."

"Equals? Now who is the arrogant one?"

Luke swings his lightsaber low, cutting the floor and throwing up splashes of molten metal at Creel. Creel flinches and growls from the pain and is only barely able to parry Luke's incoming attacks. Luke has the upper hand and is forcing Creel back!

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So in my story, we learn a bit about what motives Snoke/Creel and where he comes from. Why he decided to turn Jacen Solo. He hates the Jedi and the Sith. And he feels betrayed by the Skywalker family in a way. And Kylo Ren realizes at last that he has been used all along by Creel, so that Creel could have an attack-dog juiced up with the Dark Side. And down on Crait, instead of having a boring sequence with speeders attacking walkers and then doing nothing, no fight at all, and instead of having Finn trying to crash into a really big gun, we have some cool walker versus walker action. At least, the way I envision it in my mind it's really cool._


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle for Crait Six:**

Walker Two guns downs two more First Order AT-ST's. A First Order AT-AT turns its head and hits Walker Two with a couple of salvos.

Rose looks out the side-viewport. "Heavy walker turning on us! It wont be long until they can fire their main cannon at us!"

The First Order AT-AT slowly turns, trying to aim its main gun at Walker Two.

"Turn us around!" Poe says. "Hurry!"

Rose pulls on her controls and Walker Two slowly begins to turn.

Finn is still hanging from the cable and can only watch as the First Order AT-AT he is attached to turns around and opens fire on Walker One, hitting Walker One in the already cracked side-armor. Three salvos from its head-cannons and Walker One topples over, crashing forward into the ground. Finn finds renewed strength and beings to climb the cable.

Rose steers Walker Two and Poe climbs back and pulls down the command-periscope.

Poe aims for the heavy cannon on the enemy walker. "Locked on" Poe says. "Powering up the guns."

Rose pulls her controls. Walker Two takes a sidestep and Poe's periscope indicates he can fire. The chin-guns opens fire with maximum firepower and hits the heavy cannon, blowing it apart.

Finn realizes that his First Order walker is heading to come up behind Walker Two. He struggles to climb faster.

At the base, a pair of blast-doors slowly open, Republic troops help to push them open. Then a classic imperial-style turret, box-structured, is pushed out and into place on a platform. Maz climbs a ladder and sits down by the gun-controls. Colonel Stammett runs up with a thick power-cable and hooks it up to the turret.

"There!" Stammetts shouts up at Maz. "You got power!"

Maz angles the turrets dual cannons and fires. The blaster-rounds hits the First Order walker that has lost its main cannon over the body-section. The last corvette fires as well, hitting the same target and brings the AT-AT crashing down.

Finn climbs the cable. He realizes that the AT-AT takes aim at Walker Two. The walker fires its main cannon and hits Walker Two in the rear; the body-section erupts from the explosion and Walker Two topples over. Onboard Walker Two, Poe and Rose scream as they crash towards the ground. Walker Two hits the ground and Poe and Rose are thrown against the consoles of the cockpit! Finn begins to climb even more determined.

 **Creels throne-room:**

Creel and Luke fight and then backs away, aiming their lightsaber at one another.

"We can go on like this for eternity" Creel says. "The light against the dark. But there can not be one without the other. You can not defeat me and I can not defeat you. We are destined to forever counter one another. As darkness rises, there will be light to meet it."

Luke has a stern face. "I used to think that was the nature of the Force. Now I know better."

Luke attacks, they fight and Creel stabs at Luke. Rey and Kylo can not grasp what they have just witnessed. Creel is as baffled as the others when he realizes he has impaled Luke through the stomach, his purple lightsaber going straight through Luke's torso. Luke is holding on to the hilt/cane that is Creels weapon with his gloved robotic hand.

Creel looks up at Luke and realizes what is about to happen. "No."

Luke sweeps with his lightsaber, cutting through Creels cane, cutting through his arms and chest. Creels body-parts fall to the floor, along with the broken piece of the cane. Luke drops the other piece of the cane and deactivates his fathers lightsaber. Slowly, Luke turns to look at both Kylo and Rey.

"I will always be there to guide you" Luke says. "The both of you. If you'll let me."

And then, his body vanishes and the clothes fall to the floor, as does Anakin's lightsaber.

Rey's world falls apart. "NO!"

Kylo watches as the eight other Knights of Ren picks up their weapons. Slowly, he unhooks his lightsaber-hilt. Rey realizes that she's in trouble, surrounded by the Knights of Ren.

 **Battle for Crait Six:**

Six AT-STs armed with a single heavy blaster opens fire on the last corvette. As does the last of the First Order AT-ATs. As the blasts hits the corvettes hull, the crew abandons ship and runs for the base. Behind them, the corvette gets shot to pieces.

Maz fires her turret and hits the last of the AT-AT's. The explosion against its hull has Finn dangling out of control. The AT-AT takes aim. Maz hurries to get out of the turret and she and other Republic troops leaves the platform in a hurry. The AT-AT fires its main cannon and takes out the turret at the base in a big explosion.

On the command-shuttle, Colonel Relmar nods with a smile. "Their main defenses are destroyed. Now all that remains is clearing out the base. Send in the troops. Full attack."

Dozens and dozens of speeder-transports carrying twelve stormtroopers each race across the salt-desert, flying past AT-ST's and the AT-AT. Finn looks down at the transports as they head for the base. He climbs the cable and at last manages to grab hold of the hull of the walker.

Republic troops fill the trenches in front of the bases large gate. An officer looks at the incoming enemy troops through his magnoculars.

"Fire!" the officers call out to his troops.

The entire line of Republic troops open fire. The assaulting First Order vehicles return fire!

Finn reaches over to the blown hatch. He finds a grip and manages to pull himself inside.

 **Creels throne-room:**

The Knights of Ren spread out, weapons ready, prepared to fight Rey and Kylo. Kylo unhooks Reys twin-lightsaber and, much to her surprise, hands it to her.

"Trust the Force" Kylo tells her. They both activate their weapons. "Let it guide you."

The Knights of Ren attack! Kylo and Rey take them all on!

( _Basically, this fight is more or less what we saw in the actual movie, apart from Rey wielding a dual-bladed lightsaber_ )

 **Battle for Crait Six:**

Inside the First Order AT-AT, Finn, with a blaster drawn, moves through the vehicle, gunning down First Order crewmen as he moves. He makes his way into the cockpit and guns down the pilots, drags one from the seat and takes control over the walker.

The First Order troop-transports comes to a stop and unload their soldiers. The First Order stormtroopers assaults the Republic trenches on foot, supported by AT-ST's. The Republic troops in the trenches are overwhelmed. That's when the First Order begin getting hit by fire from the last AT-AT.

Finn is firing his guns time and time again at the First Order troops.

 **Creels throne-room:**

The fight between Kylo/Rey and the Knights of Ren continues. The Knights of Ren are down to four, having lost four of their own!

 **Battle for Crait Six:**

Poe and Rose climb out of the wreck of Walker Two. They are both in pain, bleeding from cuts. A half a mile or so away, the battle rages outside of the base. Turning, they see First Order support units slowly advancing, the command-shuttle hovering in midair like a floating bunker.

Poe turns to Rose. "I got an idea."

"Should I be worried?"

At the trenches, First Order troops and Republic soldiers are gunning at each other. Finn blasts AT-STs and stormtroopers. Eventually, the stormtroopers falls back in full retreat. The Republic troops gets out of cover and begins to cheer in triumph!

Poe and Rose climb out of the wrecked Walker Two's main hull. Together, they set up a heavy blaster-cannon of the kind we see Imperial Snow Troopers assemble in The Empire Strikes Back. Once put together, Rose hooks up the gun to a power-pack. Poe takes aim and begins to fire time and time again at the command-shuttle.

Onboard the command-shuttle, Colonel Relmar turns to his crew. "Take us out of here!"

Poe keeps firing and in the end the command-shuttle comes crashing down and explodes on impact.

At the imperial base, an armored door opens and Holdo and Stammett runs out on a balcony and look out over the battlefield, excited that they have won the battle.

 **Creels throne-room:**

Kylo and Rey kills the last of the Knights of Ren! They end up catching their breaths and looking at one another, on their own in the throne-room.

"Now what?" Rey asks.

"Now?" Kylo says. "Join with me" he then goes on. "The Republic will fall. It can not survive after today. Join me and we can shape the galaxy. Right all the wrongs."

"Join you?" Rey says, a bit appalled. "You're a tyrant. A murderer!"

"I saved you!" Kylo counters. "I shut down the defenses protecting Luke's Jedi academy. I let them inside. They killed them all. All the students. But I saved you. I took you to Jakku and left you there. I knew that Creel and the Knights of Ren would never find you there. I protected you! From the Knights of Ren, from the Jedi."

Rey can hardly take it in. "What are you talking about?"

"My uncle kept secrets from me" Kylo says. "Just as he has kept secrets from you. I will never lie to you. I will always be loyal to you."

"Why?"

"I remember when your mother died" Kylo says. "You were only a few years old when a noghri-assassin killed her. The poison-dart was meant for your father, but she sacrificed herself to save him. He was never the same after that. It affected his teachings. The way he treated his students. The way he treated me. The way he treated you. He kept things from me. Refused to teach me things about the Force. Secrets and powers I knew I could handle and control. He stopped teaching you altogether. Tried to treat you like an ordinary girl. Tried to give you an ordinary life. And doing that, he ignored his students. He ignored me."

Rey shakes her head. "No."

"Search your feelings. You know it's true."

"No" Rey says and shakes her head.

"Luke Skywalker gave up on us all" Kylo says. "Just like he gave up on the Jedi the day your mother died."

"Stop it!"

"We can change it!" Kylo argues. "You and me. We can rebuild. Create our own order. We don't need the Knights of Ren. We don't need the Jedi. All we need are each other. You and me, Leanna."

Rey reacts upon hearing her real name for the first time ever. Kylo reaches out with a hand towards her, inviting her to take it.

"After today, we only have each other" Kylo says. "We are alone. Who else can we trust?"

"I know what you want" Rey says. "I can feel your darkest desires. Hidden deep inside of you. You could hide it from Creel, but not from me. You are vulnerable around me. You want more power. Power only the Dark Side can give you. You want to know all the secrets about the true nature of the Force. Secrets known only to the Sith." Rey steps away from Kylo. "You want to become a Sith lord. You want to be as powerful as Darth Vader. You desire power above all things. Power at any cost."

"Don't do this. Don't turn against me" Kylo says. He then turns to a frown and shouts at her. "I Saved You!"

Rey activates her lightsabers. "I will never join you."

"If that is your destiny" Kylo replies and ignites his own weapon.

They prepare to fight. Then the ship shakes, trembles and rocks, forcing both Rey and Kylo to fall over, unable to keep their balance.

 **Orbit over Crait Six:**

The First Order fleet is under attack! A Republic fleet is moving in, sending in its Pike fighters and SF-17 bombers.

 **Bridge of Republic cruiser,** _ **The Spirit of Alderaan**_ **:**

Admiral Hera Syndulla, a green-skinned twi'lek in her sixties, stands on the bridge of her warship, overlooking the attack on the First Order fleet.

"Have the _Reliance_ and the _Liberator_ move to point six, four, two. Concentrate fire on the Star Destroyer at nine point three" Syndulla tells her crew on the bridge. "Send in our bombers. Let's clear out these First Order scumbags."

 **Orbit over Crait Six:**

Republic bombers flies in and drops their payload, destroying two Star Destroyers. Pike fighters dogfight with Tie Fighters. One Republic bomber gets shot down and it veers away, crashing into _The Supremacy_ and causing a massive explosion!

 **Creels throne-room:**

The floor of the throne-room collapses, as do all the statues. Great flames erupt out of the broken floor. Kylo gets back on his feet and looks out through the windows of the throne-room; he sees that a large section of the flagship is burning from the crashed bomber. He turns as Rey climbs back on her feet. In the ceiling, a plasma-cutter cuts through the roof in a circle and the piece of the ceiling fall to the floor. A cord extends into the throne-room, a small rig attached to it. Rey hurries over to it and climbs up on the rig; no bigger than to allow her to set one foot on it and hold on with one hand. Kylo watches as Rey is hoisted into the air and disappears into the cut open hole.

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **:**

Rey hits a button and the airlock closes below her and then she steps out into the corridor of the Falcon.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" she shouts.

Chewie, sitting in the cockpit, operates the controls with a growl. The Falcon detaches itself from the roof of Creels throne-room and flies off, leaving _The Supremacy_ behind. The Falcon flies through the space-battle, dodging stray shots and fighter-craft flying at full speed.

 **Bridge of** _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Grand Admiral Armitage looks out through the viewports at the battle. He turns to his officer on the bridge.

"Pull back the fleet. We are done here."

 **Orbit of Crait Six:**

The First Order fleet pulls away from the battle and one by one, their ships jump to hyperspace.

 **Surface of Crait Six:**

The _Millennium Falcon_ and a dozen Pike fighters, along with four Republic transports, fly in towards the imperial base.

Admiral Syndulla steps off one of the transports and is greeted by Senator Holdo, the two of them shaking hands and smiling. Poe and Maz smile as Finn runs up to the Falcon. Rey steps off the Falcon and spots Finn; she runs over to him and the two of them embrace in a big hug!

 _ **The Supremacy**_ **:**

Grand Admiral Armitage enters a room that used to be Creels private retreat. It contains a lot of expensive art in the form of statues and paintings. Armitage walks past several of Creels advisors and then finds himself standing in front of Kylo Ren, sitting in Creels throne/chair.

"What is this?" Armitage asks.

"What does it look like?" Kylo asks.

"This is the personal retreat of the Supreme Leader" Armitage says. "What right do you have to sit in that chair?"

"What right?" Kylo asks. Kylo extends his hand and forces Armitage to his knees with a Force Choke. "As the current grand master of the Knights of Ren, I claim the position of Supreme Leader. Do you object, grand admiral?"

Armitage struggles to give a response. "N… No."

"Good."

Armitage is released and falls to his knees, stroking his throat as he looks up at Kylo. Kylo adjusts for a more comfortable seat in the throne and rests confidently upon it.

Armitage gets back on his feet and is not pleased at all as he says, "All hail the Supreme Leader."

 **Republic ship:**

Rey is asleep, but wakes up. She listens and looks around in her quarters but sees nothing. Getting out of bed, she looks around, suspicious and curious. Then she is bathed in a pale blue light. Turning around, she finds herself face to face with the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker. She is amazed. Luke smiles. Then, Rey smiles too.

"Shall we begin?" Luke asks.

 **THE END**

 _So that's it. That is how I would do it if I was ever allowed to do a remake of The Last Jedi. I think I managed to handle Luke better than Disney. And I think that giving Snoke/Creel a backstory makes his character more interesting and more believable. And it ties in with how and why Ben/Jacen betrayed Luke. My trip to Canto Bight, at least I feel, is much more interesting and exciting, with chases and confrontations, and when Finn runs through the town there is ample opportunity to throw in all kinds of aliens, from farmers to dozens of various farm-animals. And the end-fight on Crait, with walkers versus walkers, I just think is an awesome idea that is so much more enjoyable than what we actually got in the movie. If you don't agree, please let me know. If you agree, well, let me know! And of course, Luke facing Snoke/Creel was fun to write and would have been awesome to see in an actual movie. I think that gave more meaning to Luke's death and it was more in line with how a Jedi should sacrifice himself; an homage to Obi-Wan in a way. Oh, almost forgot; Luke is Rey's dad in this one. Star Wars is about the Skywalker family after all, so Rey has to be related. It just seems to make sense. So, yeah, that's it._


End file.
